Hotter in the Desert
by Streusle
Summary: Ino has been in Suna for a few days now working with Gaara per his request. Getting to know the Kazekage behind closed doors may not be that bad of a thing...
1. Another Day in the Desert

Birds chirped through the thick, misty morning air. The sun shone through the curtains of the spaceous room that Ino slept in. Her eyes fluttered open lazily before closing again. Her hands ran over her stomach before swooping up into the air to clench into fists. "Ahhhh..." She moaned stretching as far as she could. A yawn escaped her lips as she sat up in her bed and threw her feet off the side. She stood and sauntered over to the closet, pulling the double doors open, and pulling out her lilac colored robe.

She slowly slipped her arms into the sleeves and over her shoulders. Goosebumps rose on her skin in waves as the smooth silk of her robe caressed her skin. She grabbed her obi and cinched it tight around her waist. Ino gathered her hair in her hands and placed it in her signature ponytail. She then turned around checking out her figure in the full body mirror. She couldn't believe she had starved herself when she was twelve to get a good figure. Her curves she had now on her vuluptuous body suited her better than her thin frame.

She opened the door to the bedroom and hopped down the stairs before she sauntered out the space into the living room. The sun had just now come up enough for her to see all the furniture in her quarters clearly enough to avoid injury. She made her way around the barely noticeable end table beside the sofa and into the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry, so she figured she'd make some tea instead. She gathered the black pekoe leaves from the cupboard and put the kettle on the stove. She looked out the kitchen window to the auburn sands that blew past.

She had been in Sunagakure for three days now, and even though this was official business, she felt relaxed and comfortable- like on a vacation. She seldom got missions that took her far from Konoha. Naruto liked to keep her as close as possible for medical reasons, so he claimed. Ino knew that he liked to keep her close because of his relationship with Hinata. He came to her on the daily for advice. She honestly considered writing him his own personal book so he would leave her alone.

But, she didn't have to worry about that now. Naruto picked her to come here to Suna as a personal assistant to the Kazekage. She was expecting to help out at the hospital, but Gaara had insisted she work with him in his office. "I know you do lots of medical ninjutsu at Konoha. Everyone needs a change in routine every now-and-then", Gaara had stated to her the day she arrived. She was grateful for that. It did become a little bland having to place hands on someone just because their leg felt funny.

The rumble in Ino's stomach caught her off guard as hunger set in. She paced over to the fridge to see what there was to eat when the kettle began to whistle. She hastily picked up an apple and walked over to the kettle. She removed it from the heat and poured it over the tea leaves in their strainer. The dark color and rustic smell of the pekoe tea soothed her senses. Ino did away with the strainer and placed the cup on the kitchen table. She took a bite out of the apple, closing her eyes and chewing slowly. What was the secret these desert-dwellers had to making their produce taste so well?

There was a knock at the door. Ino's brow furrowed slightly annoyed as she was about to take a sip of tea. Another knock rang out demanding to be answered. Ino put the cup and apple to the side. "Best not to keep them waiting." She slid off the chair and walked out the kitchen to the front door. "Hell- oh! Lord Kazekage," Ino said in a very off greeting. Gaara nodded. "Ino." He was very informal with her. She called him 'Lord', but he never called her 'Ms.' It was always 'Ino'. "So, what may I do for you, Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara turned around slowly. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Please, do not refer to me as 'Lord', just call me 'Gaara'." Ino's lips parted slightly. "But, that would be rude. You do hold a higher authority than I do, and it wouldn't be-" Ino was cut short by his piercing green eyes cutting through her words. "I, the Kazekage, wish it. You and I are the same year in age. My position as Kazekage should not make me more than I am." Ino felt her face flush. Those words seriously didn't just come from the boy who just three years ago would kill anyone.

"Okay.. Gaara, what can I do for you today?" Gaara stepped inside and shifted his weight on his feet. His arms folded across his chest like they always did. His signature stance, and it suited him well. "I needed to inform you that today will be difficult. I have documents coming in from every corner of the earth it seems, and I need you to help me sort and prioritize every document that comes in today." One of Ino's eyebrows shot up involuntarily. "Oh? Is there some big event happening?" Gaara shook his head before looking off to the side. "There's a lot of recovering to do after the war. Konoha and Suna are the most stable of villages at the moment. Our resources are more plentiful than our neighboring villages, and they need as much help as possible."

Ino folded an arm across her stomach. She hugged her limp arm tightly to her body. She never really knew how lucky Konoha and Suna were when it seemed so much tragedy surrounded the two villages. "I need you to have a balanced breakfast and to be fully cognitive today. We can not afford to make any errors today. Not only do we have to sort and prioritize, but we have to copy and send documents as well. Understand?" Gaara asked now turning his gaze back to her. Ino nodded. "I understand." Gaara's arms relaxed a bit. "Good. You have an hour to be at the office." Gaara turned opening the door and letting himself out. "One hour... Okay then."

Ino closed the door and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. She quickly gulped her tea down and disposed of the teacup in the sink. "A balanced breakfast?" Ino asked aloud to herself. She had started in on an apple just to keep her hunger quiet, but she had to actually prepare a meal to help her productivity. "Hmm... I'll just bring a protein bar or two with me." Ino packed her satchel with two protein bars and an extra apple just in case the bars weren't enough. She hung it next to the door and then turned to jog upstairs. She had 40 minutes, and she was going to use them to her advantage. She untied her obi and tossed it, along with her robe, to the side. She twirled into the bathroom to turn the shower on. It took a minute for the water to warm, so she twirled back into her bedroom to retrieve her everyday purple outfit.

Ino walked back into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. She didn't bother to pull the curtain. She liked when the cool air collided with her skin under the water. Goosebumps appeared slowly in waves up her back as a soft breeze caressed her. Sure, she could get sick from this, but it was so stimulating to her senses. Her lavender and cosmos body wash stimulated her even more. She caressed her arms, her stomach, thighs, and legs- covering herself in scented bubbles. She turned and let the water hit the nape of her neck and run down her back. She wanted to fall asleep right there, but she had business to attend to today. Ino turned to cut the water and step out wrapped in a towel.

She looked at the fogged up mirror and wiped a hand across. There she was in her almost naked glory. Her ponytail was all wet. Luckily, her bangs were spared. A thought hit the top of her brain. She opened one of the drawers set inside the sink counter and retrieved her mousse. She ran her fingers through her pony tail a few times to make sure there were no knots. Knot-free. Good! Ino poured some of her foamy mousse in one of her hands. She put the can down and then rubbed her hands together before teasing her pony tail. She wanted to try something different today for Gaara since he gave her a change of rout- wait... She didn't really just think that she was doing a change for Gaara... Did she?

Ino shrugged. It was probably just her thinking in the wrong sense about her intentions. She had finished the teasing, and was now running the towel over her body in a hurry. She should have known with how long and thick her pony tail was, it would have taken a while. Ino tossed the towel aside, and began to pull on her mesh. She wore a mesh halter under her crop top for chest support. She typically wore mesh shorts, but today, she wanted something different. Instead, she opted for a more intimate set of panties. She felt pretty with the way she did her hair, so why not feel discretely sexy? She retrieved a black and purple lace thong from her room and stepped in. She walked slowly back into the bathroom to put on her skirt. Her bare flesh against the material of the skirt made her tingle. How odd, such things could stimulate her senses.

Ino finished slipping on her necessary gear and began on her way to the Kazekage's mansion. She almost missed her satchel by the door she was in such a hurry. She threw the strap across her chest and began on her way. The streets were now lined with vendors, residents, and children. The Sand village was just as lively as the Leaf if not just a bit more. How these people could be so docile in this heat, Ino couldn't understand. The ability to adapt and survive in a climate such as this must have made the residents super humans.

The people of the Sand made sure to bow to Ino. Not extremely low, but just enough for respect to be given. She was an important guest to their village, Gaara had said, and was to be looked at and treated as such. The bows made Ino smile, but she thought they were very unnecessary. She had told Gaara they didn't have to bow to her, but he insisted they did so. Respect meant everything to Gaara, especially since the Leaf and Sand were so closely allied. Now that Naruto made Hokage, the alliance was even stronger. No greater pair of friends could have made greater Kage's than the two.

Ino reached the Kazekage's mansion. The guard opened the door for her and she strode on in. Aki, the desk attendant was tending to the little cacti on the windowsill. Her attention snapped straight to Ino when she heard her footsteps. "Oh! Lady Ino, good morning to you." Aki said happily. Ino gave Aki her biggest smile and a wave. "Good morning! I hope Gaara isn't busy?" Aki shook her head. "Not to worry. He hasn't had any guests or documents come in today." Ino nodded slightly. "Thank you. I'll be on my way then." Aki nodded and smiled slyly. "You have fun." Ino's brows pressed to the middle of her forehead as she questioned Aki's last statement. _Oh well. Time to start the day..._


	2. The More You Know

Ino swung her feet as she sat on Gaara's desk. She was shuffling through his paperwork to see what documents he had that needed to be seen to first. Gaara wasn't even in the office yet. Maybe Aki wasn't paying enough attention to see he had stepped out? Whatever it may be, Ino wasn't going to wait. It was better to get it done while they- er, she could. There was a lot of documents indeed, but none really serious. There were receipts that needed to be copied for the sake of trades between the Sand and other villages, but other than that everything was just petty business.

Ino was so into her sorting she hadn't noticed the door had opened. "Ino?" Ino slightly jumped and looked up. Her feet stopped mid-swing. Gaara stood in the doorway with his hand still on the knob. Ino's eyes must have been wide open. "Uhh... Good morning, Gaara..." Ino said as she slowly slid off the desk. Gaara's lips twitched at the corners. "Good morning to you." Gaara stepped in and closed the door. He made his way over to his desk and paused. "You've already went over everything?" Gaara asked. Ino placed a hand on the back of her neck and shrugged a shoulder. "You weren't here, so I thought I'd just go ahead and start the sorting for you."

Gaara looked through the three stacks Ino had made. His non-existent eyebrows furrowed. "All of these are perfectly prioritized. Every stack has documents of equal importance. How could you know how to order these?" Gaara asked. Ino looked off to the side turning slightly pink. "I run my family's flower shop back at home... I just thought of these as flowers and organised them as such." Ino said looking back at Gaara. She smiled widely as the Kazekage took note of her incredulous work. When his eyes shifted back on her her smile wavered. It dared to fade from her face as the look he held wasn't so easy to read.

"You've changed your hair," Gaara said. It was a statement, not a question. Ino lifted a hand to feel her now stiffened wave-like curls. "Oh... Yeah. Just trying something new. After all, you inspired me with your treatment." Ino finished with a nervous laugh. Did he not approve? Gaara's eyes squinted before opening back to their usual size. The corners of his mouth moved ever so slightly upward. "I like it." Ino's heart leapt into her throat before dropping to her feet. "Oh. Th-thank you."

Gaara walked around his desk and picked up a stack of documents with a note that read, 'to be copied'. Gaara closed his eyes. The corners of his mouth drooped downwards. He hated calligraphy. It caused his wrist to hurt, and he wasn't ambidextrous, so he couldn't use his left to finish his documents. "You look excited about copying those," Ino said in an obviously sarcastic tone. Gaara opened his eyes and locked onto her. Above his eyes where his eyebrows would be raised. "Do I, now? I thought I was showing my disapproval." Ino giggled. "I have to teach you the basics of sarcasm I see." Ino hopped back on his desk as he sat down. "And I guess I have to teach you that my sarcasm sounds literal."

Ino raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Kazekage with a sultry half smile. "Ooooh. Teach me, o' wise master of sarcasm." Ino said flopping over on the free space of Gaara's desk. She turned over on her back and stuck her tongue out giving Gaara a wink. Gaara just stared at her. Ino blunk. Her face turned serious in accordance with her blink. "Oh! How rude of me! Lord Kaze- uh, Gaara? I'm so sorry!" Ino hopped off his desk again. She tucked her bangs behind her ear even though she knew they were just going to slip forward to their original position.

Ino could feel the warmth of her blush spreading across her face. How could she just be so nonchalant like that? She could get away with it back in Konoha, but this was Suna, not her home. "That's quite fine." Gaara said opening a blank scroll. Ino looked up towards the Kazekage with her eyes while keeping her face down. There was an awkward silence. Gaara began to write on the scroll. "Ino, you don't have to stand there like that. It's quite fine, really. Naruto told me you were a free spirit who liked to do as she pleased."

Ino opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly placed her lips back together. She didn't have a single valid argument to make against that. She in fact _was_ a free spirit who (may or may not) did as she pleased. Ino bit her bottom lip as her eyes narrowed. _Hmmm... Just how far could this free spirit go?_ Ino closed her eyes and shook her head. No. She was a Leaf Shinobi. She wasn't a chuunin anymore, she was a Jounin now, and her chuunin behavior would be left behind. Ino leaned over the Kazekage's desk trying to rid her mind of the deviance she wanted to try. She looked at the stack of documents he had to copy. It would take him forever at the pace he was going!

"Hey, Gaara?" Ino started. Gaara paused in the middle of a character and looked up. He said nothing, but his eyes asked her to continue. "Would you like me to help you?" Ino hopped up on her tip-toes and smiled as big as she could. Gaara gave her a simple nod. "Yes. Thank you." Ino clapped the tips of her fingers together in a soft applause. She took a blank scroll from the neat stack on Gaara's desk and opened it up as Gaara handed her a calligraphy brush. Ino took a seat beside Gaara's desk and dipped the bristles in Gaara's ink to began writing. Her strokes were long and slender lines that curved upward. She couldn't stand bold calligraphy because of Sai. His letters were always fat. They looked more like graffiti instead of reading material, and having to look at those bold letters overwhelmed her eyes.

Ino began to grow a little bored after her third scroll. There looked to be 20 or so documents left to copy. Gaara had done the most of the work. His writing was neat and sharp which made for quick writing. He didn't put as much elegance into it as Ino did, but it still was aesthetically pleasing. Ino huffed slouching down and placing her feet in the seat. Her knees toward above her head now, and her tummy was scrunched from the angle-age of her body. She placed the blank scroll across her thighs and picked up the next document to be copied. She looked over at Gaara who was sitting still, not writing at all.

His eyes were distant and focused on the scroll in front of him. He remained unblinking for a minute or so, and Ino found herself worrying. "Gaara?" Ino asked softly. Gaara sat in his trance for a moment before blinking slowly and sliding his eyes towards her. "You okay?" Ino asked. Worry was evident in her voice. Of course she had to worry. She was alone with the Kazekage, and if something were to happen, she would be suspect. Gaara stared at her with his minty eyes before looking back down. His lids came together as he leaned back in his chair sighing. "Some days, I just wonder if it's worth it."

Ino's brows furrowed slightly. The corners of her lips fell downward in a frown as her lower lip sucked in. This was the face she made when she pouted to get her way with Shikamaru, but now it was used for... For... For sympathy and understanding. Gaara was tired. Exhausted from paperwork. It hit Ino suddenly. Remembering Gaara from so many years ago when he would kill for sustenance of his demon's appetites, he seemed so... Inhuman. But the truth was, Gaara is a human just like the rest of the people. No matter how strong or how off he may seem- he is still human.

Ino rolled her scroll up and placed it on his desk. She sat up and reached across Gaara to roll his scroll up as well. Gaara locked his eyes on her face as she tidied up his work area. "What are you-?" Gaara began. Ino looked at him and winked. "You need a break. I know you care for the people of your village and your business with other villages, but you need some time of your own. You're killing yourself with this paperwork, Gaara." Ino stated so matter-of-factly. Gaara kept his eyes on Ino as she stood and fixed her outfit. She outstretched a hand and wiggled her fingers. "Come on, we're gonna take a little walk."

Gaara looked at her hand before back up at her face. She just gave him one of her big smiles. "If that's what you think is best," Gaara stated standing up. "I'll take a walk with you." Ino's simple smile turned into a full on grin. She grabbed Gaara's hand and practically drug him from behind his desk. "Goodie! You won't regret this!" Ino was two steps from opening the door when it swung wide open. "Gaara sensei! I wanted to-" the little brunette stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Ino holding Gaara's hand. "Uh... Do you care to explain this?"

Gaara's brow sunk downward towards the center of his nose. "Excuse me?" Gaara asked. The brunette pointed a finger and waved between the two of them. "This. What is this?" Gaara clenched Ino's hand tightly. Ino let out a soft squeak wrapping her free hand around Gaara's tight fingers. "Do not take that tone with me. I am still above you, not as your sensei, but as your Lord Kazekage. Do not toy with my patience, Matsuri." Gaara growled in his gruff tone from his younger years. Ino's eyes locked onto his face. Her lips parted in astonishment. He had softened up so much since becoming Kage, and now this little- Matsuri, had brought him back to the killer he used to be.

Matsuri's face scrunched before she fell on one knee with her fist to the floor. "Forgive me, Lord Kazekage." Ino could hear the salt in her tone as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Be off then," Gaara ordered in his softer tone. Matsuri stood shooting kunais at Ino with her eyes. She turned and was off in a gust of wind. Ino looked for words to say but Gaara beat her to the punch. "Please forgive that inconvenience of disrespect." Ino shook her head. "It's fine." Gaara's grip loosened on Ino's hand. He held the door for her as she led him out into the hallway. "Are we walking around the mansion?" Gaara asked. Ino turned and gave him a soft smile. "Nope! I'm taking you outside!"

The people of the Sand stood on the sidelines of the streets looking in awe at the pair walking together. Their Lord Kazekage was hand-in-hand with the kunoichi from the Leaf. How... Scandalous? There were whispers and looks of disapproval which were then softened by reason. Just because he was a Kage didn't mean that he couldn't take time to find a First Lady. But, a kunoichi from a completely different village? What could their bright-minded Kage be thinking? She was beautiful, yes. She was strong, yes. She was sharp, yes. But she had missions to go on that would take her to far places, and what about when the Kage needed his wife's comforts? Who was there to turn to then?

Ino smiled and waved at all the onlookers as she led Gaara down the main street from the mansion. Gaara subtly nodded at his village people as he followed behind. He lengthened his strides to place himself beside Ino. He bent over to whisper into her ear. "I have a feeling that my people think we're dating." Ino giggled bringing a hand to cover her mouth. A group of elderly women smiled at the sounds coming from her. They bowed and nodded their approval towards Gaara. "What would give them that idea?" Ino replied smiling upward at Gaara. Gaara nodded to more people before looking down at her. "The desert heat."

Ino covered her mouth and giggled again. So Gaara did have a little funny side. Ino shook her head and let Gaara's hand go when they reached the village gates. "The gates? Where are we going?" Gaara asked Ino. Ino took a couple of steps forward. She turned and swooped and arm up and out towards the opening of the village. "Outside!" Gaara stood still for a moment staring out into the open desert. He shrugged slightly and began walking. Ino took her place back beside him and they walked outside the village together. Gaara had forgotten the scenery of... Well- sand, sand, more sand, and cacti with pretty little blossoms on them with colors that varied in pink, white, orange, purple, and red.

Ino began walking towards a small little "forest" of cacti. Some were smooth with the blooms that grew on top like floppy little hats, and then there were the prickly ones with the blooms that grew in between the spines. "Yokoso and Miryoku cacti," Gaara stated. Ino's brows shot up as she turned around to see Gaara runing his hand down one of the smooth cacti. "Yokoso and Miryoku?" Ino repeated. Gaara nodded. "Yes. The smooth cacti with no spines are referred to as the 'welcoming' cacti. You can touch them with no worry of being hurt. Yokoso." Gaara turned to point to a cactus with spines. "Those are the ones that make you want to touch the blossoms with the certainty of being stuck, and in most cases- poisoned. Miryoku as in, 'miryoku-tekina'. Tempting."

Gaara stepped away from the cactus he was stroking to pass in front of Ino. There was a slight slope in terrain as he stepped down a dune. "Come, let me show you this." Ino followed behind Gaara. He held out a hand for her to hold so she wouldn't lose her balance. Chivalry isn't dead completely, she thought. Gaara turned to an open plain of tiny little bushes. They stood no more than a foot from the ground. They were stiff little things with some of the most shimmery little blossoms. "These are Torri cacti. Torri as in, 'torrikusuta'. The trickster cacti." Gaara stepped up to one of them with Ino close behind. He kneeled down and she followed suit.

They were tiny little cute things, but they looked dangerous none the less. They weren't so much as solid stem as normal cacti. but more like spikey leaves that grew upward and flared out, much like that of a Japanese chrysanthemum. Gaara went to touch it with his index finger on his right hand and Ino gasped. The spike met with Gaara's fingertip and his skin indented. "Gaara, are you crazy!? You're going to hurt yourself!" Ino shrieked. Gaara removed his fingertip and held it up for her to see. "No injury. Touch it yourself." Ino looked at the little cactus and then back to Gaara. She was nervous although Gaara seemed uninjured. Slowly and cautiously she touched it.

"Wha-? It doesn't hurt at all. If anything, it tickles." Ino said removing her finger smiling wide at this amazing discovery. Gaara stood with a small smile evident on his face. "I discovered this cactus myself before becoming Kage. I gave it that name after giving in to my curiosity." Ino's brows shot up in amazement. Gaara had a curious side, and an interest in plants? There was so much to this Kazekage that Ino wanted to know now. "Well, I feel it's a befitting name." Ino stated standing up. She staggered backward and Gaara caught her. "Easy now," Gaara said holding on tight. "I'm sorry. I think I might be a little warm," Ino said with a nervous laugh.

Gaara removed his outer jacket and placed it over Ino's head. Instant shade and coolness drenched her head to toe. "Here, take it." Ino grabbed Gaara's jacket and set it on top of her head. It was heavy and a thick material, but it was a cool garment and surprisingly breathable. "How do you not get hot in this?" Ino asked. Gaara slightly shrugged. "The clothing specialists here use specific weaves that allow for thick clothing with breathe-ability. My garment was made dark and heavy to keep the sunlight from my body, but not the air." Ino hugged the garment tightly to her. It smelled so rustic and manly. Like burnt sandalwood and leather. It was the smell of Gaara.

"Come, let's go back to the village." Ino nodded and began walking up the steep incline of the sand dune they had descended. The jacket, heavy as it was, caused Ino to slip backwards. Ino squealed in terror before Gaara's hands caught her again. They were around her waist this time instead of her shoulders as he was directly behind her. "I've got you." Ino could feel a blush rise into her cheeks. Thank God Gaara was behind her. She took her steps cautiously at first, but the slight push of Gaara's hands leading her on brought her to a full climb.

Ino's legs ached once they reached the top. That slope was killer on her calves and she wasn't sure if she would make it back to the village gates. Gaara let go of he waist and walked around her. She started following him, and after walking for ten minutes her legs began giving out. "Gaara, please wait a moment." Ino said falling to her knees. Her calves were on fire and her tendons were starting to tense. Gaara stopped walking and placed his eyes on the kunoichi who kneeled before him. He stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?"

Ino stretched out one of her legs and rubbed her calve muscle. "I'm fine just... My calves are killing me right now." Gaara squat down to her level. Her skin was bright red from straining the muscle walking uphill. "You'll need at least thirty minutes to cool down the muscle tissue from the build up of lactic acid." Ino's attention snapped right on Gaara's face. He knew about the body too? This man was so sufficient with knowledge that it was kind of scary. What things could she teach him if she ever wanted to? "That's... That's right. But, I can brave it." She started to stand when Gaara placed a hand on her arm. "No, you need to rest." Ino's brow furrowed. "But we have to finish your work in your office. We have to get back now!" Gaara closed his eyes and nodded. "And we will get back now." Ino raised an eyebrow. "But how when you won't let me walk?" Gaara opened his eyes and locked them with hers. "I have a way."


	3. Spaces

Ino wrapped her arms snugly around Gaara's neck. She took deep but subtle breaths to breathe in his scent. She didn't want him to be able to tell she was basically snorting his smell to intoxicate her for the time she was on his back. His arms tightened around her waist. He didn't want to seem inappropriate by holding her under her thighs, so his best option was to place his arms behind his back like people did when pacing around to hold Ino to him. She wasn't a burden at all, but then again he was six foot three inches of hardened stone.

Ino swung her legs the best she could while gripping tight to his torso with her thighs. She had a habit of swinging her legs when she was happy. Gaara squatted partially and then stood suddenly in an attempt to slide Ino back up. She stopped kicking her legs almost sure that's what was causing her to slip. It would have been so much easier if Gaara had used his sand to carry them back, but due to his own negligence (his words, not hers), he had left his gourd back at the mansion. Not a good move with him being the Kazekage and all. What if they had been attacked outside the village gates? Sure, Ino had her mind techniques that could really do some damage mentally, but those were mainly an offense sort of thing.

Nevertheless, Ino was kind of thrilled that he forgot his gourd. She liked this piggyback ride he was letting her have. He was noble indeed. Shikamaru would have just been a crutch for her to lean on, and Choji would have... Choji would have sat down with chips and waited. Ino smiled wide at that last thought. She missed them both really, but time away from them in the Sand was oddly refreshing, especially being around this red devil. Ino nestled her cheek in the top center of Gaara's back. She looked up at the few strands of red hair that hung just above her eyelashes.

She lifted her face to look at those ruby red strands of hair. When the light hit them right they lifted to a cherry color, and in dim light those same strands were the color of garnet. His hair was an all red rainbow of sorts. A good wind blew causing some of his spiky strands to lift up and tickle her nose which scrunched in response. Ino was now curious. If his body smelled as good as it did- then how did his hair smell? Those multi-red spikes held her curiosity now. It took everything in her power to not stick her nose straight to the back of his head and take a deep breath, although, she definitely had to. Maybe not now, but some day.

Gaara was the first through the gates. There was a slight distance between him and Ino. She had proposed that maybe putting space between the two would quieten the chatter in the streets of Suna. Well, that and he best put her down before they actually reached the gates. God forbid the guards see her on his back heading towards the village. They were the first to see who and what came to the village, and even though they did their duty well, they weren't exactly the most confidential.

Ino regretted suggesting putting space between them now. She was used to being beside someone wherever she went, and plus she hated feeling open on all sides. Even though they were in the walls of the village, it still felt odd. Or, maybe she just wanted to be beside Gaara? She did find some sort of comfort with him. Maybe it was all the time they spent together in his office? Sure it was all work and no play, but there was also a sort of intimacy to it. Gaara had this strong and confident persona he displayed for his village, but behind the door to his office he was tired and unsure.

He had tried so hard to keep up the act the first three days Ino was here, but during the fourth day he just couldn't keep it up. There were so many trade requests coming in from other villages that were affected by the war that he couldn't approve, deny, or postpone enough before the paperwork piled to the roof. Ino helping him was to him- a God send, and he really wanted to show her the utmost thanks he could; but Gaara wasn't sure exactly how to do so.

Gaara stopped when they reached the door to the Kazekage's mansion and closed his eyes. He could hear Ino's footsteps approaching him. "Ready to finish up?" Ino asked quite chipper. She looked up at Gaara who stood with his eyes closed and a frown on his lips which were usually just straight. He took in a deep breath and sighed opening his eyes and holding the door for Ino. She took another moment to look at his face before walking in. Aki turned away from tending to her cactus plants to eye the Kazekage holding the door for Ino. She chuckled softly to herself so sure of her suspicions between the two.

"Aki." Aki jumped as that deep voice snapped her back to reality. She flushed from embarassment. "Y-yes Lord Kazekage?" Aki's voice trembled. Gaara didn't seem to notice at all. "You are free to go for the evening." Aki's mouth fell open. "A- are you sure?" Gaara had never let her go early before. "Yes. Please, take the rest of the day to yourself." Aki's mouth closed and then turned into a sly smile. She knew why he was letting her go all of a sudden. "Thank you- Lord Gaara," Aki said gathering her things. Gaara simply nodded and headed up the stairs.

Ino was sitting beside Gaara's desk in her previous seat writing on the scroll she had before. She looked docile, but her cerulean blue eyes suggested sadness. Gaara stood in his doorway staring at the blonde creature. He didn't understand what the situation with her was. Naruto had described her as loud, stubborn, and self-sufficient (of course free spirited also). But, this woman in front of him was anything _but_ loud and stubborn. Her purpose was to assist Gaara, but the purpose she served was more like that of an incense stick- to provide atmosphere and increase energy flow. Her presence was what he needed in a way.

Ino looked up at Gaara after feeling that ice come over her. He was just staring at her with this look on his face. What _was_ that look? Infatuation? No, couldn't be... "Gaara? Are you okay?" Gaara blinked and looked off to the side. "Just fine," was his short reply as he turned his eyes back forward making his way to his desk. Ino had started writing again slumped over her scroll. She didn't seem as enthused as she had earlier that morning. Gaara felt refreshed after their short trip outside the village gates, and it seemed now that Ino had inherited his fatigue.

"Ino." Gaara began. She stopped in the middle of a stroke just as he had done earlier. "Let's call it a day. I don't want you to do too much in one day." Ino finished her stroke and looked up. "Are you sure?" Gaara nodded taking the calligraphy pen and scroll from her. "I insist it." Ino folded her hands in her lap. What was there to do now? Gaara placed the scroll on his desk and walked over to the sofa on the right wall. He sat down and leaned his head on the back of the sofa closing his eyes as if he were going to rest.

Ino stared at him for a long time taking him in. He was sculpted so perfectly it hurt. She wanted to walk over to him. To get closer and... Touch him? No. Stop it, Ino. Ino shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of the Kazekage in _that_ sense. "If you want to join me," Ino flinched at Gaara's voice. Her eyes fell back on his image as e continued, "you can if you'd like." Ino clenched her hands into fists before mustering up the courage to stand and stroll over to the sofa. She sat almost directly next to him. Only a foot of space stood between them.

Ino let out a yawn. Gaara sat up and locked his eyes on her. Ino's face turned slightly pink. "I'm sorry. I hope that wasn't rude." Gaara shook his head. "It's perfectly fine. You should catch some rest then." Ino tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I uh... Are you sure?" Ino looked down at the floor before turning her gaze on Gaara. "Absolutely." Ino's lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Ino hopped up off the sofa and started towards the door when Gaara grabbed her by her wrist.

Ino stiffened and turned to face Gaara. His face sat emotionless, but his eyes were flooding with emotion. "G- Gaara?" Ino's voice quivered. The tingling she felt in her wrist from his hand was so exhilarating. "Can you... Can you stay here?" Gaara asked. His tone was so innocent. How could someone so stern, so serious, so _Gaara_ sound innocent? Ino relaxed. She tilted her head slightly to the right as her bangs fell back into her face. Gaara's eyes begged her to stay even though his face stood emotionless. "Yeah... I'll stay."

* * *

 **Author's note: Mehhh! Thank you guys for reading this... This _thing_. x.x Lol~ I'm trying so hard to pump out readable InoGaa material without a lot of extra stuff. I just want it straight to the point you know? Mind you, this _is_ still a work in progress so chapters aren't gonna be available like bleh. I know there's kind of an intimacy between the two now, but I will provide flashbacks from when Ino arrived in Suna like that small tidbit in the first chapter so you'll know just how they got to be how they are with each other now. Plz stick with me through dis ;~; Lol! Spank you fore reading! ^0^ **


	4. Returning the Favor

Ino's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was a little fuzzy, but she could make out that she was in Gaara's office. Her eyes slid upward to the windows that sat behind his desk. The moon on top of the star covered night sky was the only thing to catch her gaze. _How long have I been asleep?_ Ino thought to herself. Her body felt heavy. She looked down to see a cluster of red spikes on her stomach. Gaara? Was he asleep on her? Well, only one way to find out.

"Gaara?" Ino said just barely above a whisper running her fingers through his hair. The only response she got was his arms tightening around her waist. _Great..._ What was she going to do now? Ino's body tensed and then relaxed. She wasn't going to be able to do anything. Gaara was too solid and too heavy for her to push him off. The best thing she could do was wake him, and even though he had Shukaku taken from him long ago, there was no telling if he could still have moods as foul as before.

Ino looked back down at that red bundle of spikes before running her fingers through it again. She sat still for a moment contemplating if she should really do what she was thinking about doing. Well, he was asleep, what could it hurt? Ino took her left hand and raised it above Gaara's head. She flicked her wrist backwards toward her face, wafting the scent of his hair to her. His hair smelled like ginger and cedar wood. His smells were fragrant but earthy. She guessed that would be expected since this was in fact the desert.

Ino continued running her fingers through his hair. His defense was down. He was asleep and very vulnerable. More vulnerable than he was than the fourth day when he couldn't keep up the 'almighty' image. Upon meeting him, one would say he was a very perplexing character. Once you got to know him, Gaara was easily understandable. He was still learning things himself, which was what made Ino feel so much more at ease around him. There were things that being a ninja (or a Kage) couldn't prepare them for, and they both were in the same boat.

Ino took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She continued running her hands through Gaara's hair. Something about stroking those spikes of red calmed her. Maybe it was her love for soft things. She could spend an hour stroking a cat and put herself to sleep. Ino's breathing became shallow as sleep fought to take her over. She was slipping into unconscious when her hand went to stroke Gaara's hair and felt nothing, but by then- sleep had already taken her.

Gaara sat behind his desk finishing the scrolls that were started the day before. The blonde on his sofa slept peacefully. Her shallow breaths were made audible by her sharp inhales through her parted lips. It was a comforting sound even though it wasn't a typical one. It was better than the maddening silence he faced with every day here in his office alone. The winds of Sunagakure hardly ever blew at night, and the nights they did blow he took for granted by not taking in the sound.

One more scroll to go... Gaara took a quick pause to stand and stretch. He eyed the blonde who was rolling over in her sleep. She now laid on her back with an arm across her stomach. He didn't mean to fall asleep on her. He had only wanted to lay down and see what it was like to lay next to someone. He never slept. Sleep wasn't a luxury he knew. Shukaku never granted him any rights to a dream or the rest that came beforehand. Even though Gaara wasn't a host to the demon, his way of life was still the same. It wasn't easy adjusting to "normal" life after being such a unique individual for so long.

Nevertheless, something about the feel of her skin on his face made his eyes grow heavy. Maybe it was her scent of lavender and cosmos? Or maybe it was the entrancing waves of her ponytail that lay over her shoulder? Whatever it was, it was enough to put Gaara at such a comfortable ease he could close his eyes and fade out. The walk from consciousness to sleep was in a way frightening. His body had grown so heavy, he felt like he had lost any control. His awareness was the next to slip away. The sounds of Ino breathing had ceased, and he was now deaf to the world around him. An image of Ino stroking his hair fell into his mind's eye. It was almost like he was looking at themselves from above. Was this what it was like to be in a dream? To see and to even _feel_ things happening around you that simply couldn't be? "Gaara?" he heard as if she had spoken aloud to him.

Gaara's eyes shot open. His heart was beating rapidly from the short experience of the dream he just had. But, he could still feel Ino's hand running through his hair. He sat up and looked down to the human bed he had just inhabited and saw that in fact she had been stroking his hair. He hand floated upwards to caress a head that was no longer there before falling flat on her stomach. She lay still for a moment. The silence grew loudly as everything stood still. Her chest rose and the soft sounds of breathing returned once more. Gaara's heart slowed itself. His adrenaline dissipated from the massive clog in his system when he woke. He needed to be careful. Things like that couldn't happen again...

Ino stretched her arms above her head before rolling over on her stomach. Her hands slid under her pillow to press it tightly to her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was back at her living quarters? But she thought she fell asleep at the Kazekage's mansion late last evening. A hand came from it's hiding place to rub the sleep from her eyes and then prop herself up on the side of her bed. She hopped down and went to retrieve her robe from the closet but it wasn't there. Ino lifted a hand to her unusually plush collar. She was _wearing_ her robe. Ino's brows furrowed in suspicion. When did she come home and change into her robe?

Shrugging it off, Ino turned to step out of her room. She slowly walked down the stairs hoping that by the time she got to the bottom a summons for her to the Kazekage's mansion would have arrived. Instead, Ino was greeted to a lovely aroma of tamagoyaki. "Mmm, rolled omelettes," Ino noted. Wait! Who the hell was in her kitchen!? Ino pressed her back against the wall closest to the kitchen. She took tiny steps towards the opening to peer around the corner inside. There, in all his red glory was the Kazekage.

"Gaara?" Ino asked stepping into the kitchen from the wall. He turned and caught her face with his eyes before looking away. "Good morning." He was always so short with his replies, but sincere none the less. "Wh- what's all this?" Ino asked taking a seat at the table. Gaara placed a plate of tamagoyaki in front of her sided with strawberries. "It's just my way of saying 'thank you'. I visited Aki this morning and asked her for recipes." Ino could _not_ believe what she was hearing. Gaara had actually asked Aki for recipes? Just who was this person? "This... This is beautiful. Thank you." Ino tucked her bangs behind her ear before picking up the chopsticks Gaara had laid next to her plate.

Gaara had taken a seat for himself directly across from her. He didn't have anything in front of him. "You're not eating?" Ino asked. Gaara shook his head. "I don't usually partake in meals." One of Ino's eyebrows shot up as always when in doubt. "Really? Well that's not healthy. Here," she picked up one of the stuffed rolled eggs and held it in front of Gaara's face. "Say 'aaaah'!" Ino chirpped. Gaara stared at the piece of egg before moving his gaze to her face. Ino rolled her eyes before smiling. "You don't have to say 'ah', but you _could_ open your mouth." Gaara looked back to the piece of egg before parting his lips slightly. Ino waved the piece of egg around in a wide circle.

"Wider- unless you want me to just shove it in there, and I don't think that would be too pleasant or too safe." Gaara's lips came together in a small scowl before opening back up to a small gape. "There we go," Ino cooed placing the egg in his mouth. His lips wrapped around the chopsticks as she took them back. "Well? Chew it." Ino giggled placing some egg in her own mouth. Gaara chewed the egg almost cautiously. The flavor was savory, and quite enjoyable. Ino moaned in satisfaction as she chewed her own. "You know, for a Kage, you cook quite well."

Gaara sniffed and looked off to the side. Ino giggled reaching over to pat his arm. "I'm just kidding. Really, this tastes delicious!" Ino popped another piece of egg in her mouth and held another out to Gaara who took it without hesitation. Ino picked up a strawberry and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes almost watered with the sweet juiciness of the berry. "Oh, your produce here is just so amazing. Here, try one!" She picked up another strawberry and held it out to Gaara. He stared at it for a second before opening his mouth like he did for the egg.

Ino leaned forward and traced the strawberry along his bottom lip. She squeaked with delight when Gaara took a bite. She felt like a child feeding their parent- like it was some great honor, only, no child teased their parent with their food. Gaara leaned forward to take another bite when Ino leaned back away pulling the strawberry with her. Gaara's eyes crept slowly upward to her face before giving chase to the berry. Ino's spine tingled. He shouldn't look at her like that. It did things to her.

Gaara took another bite and then practically sucked the strawberry from her fingers. Ino's heart fluttered everywhere in her chest. "You're right, that is a very good strawberry." Ino sat back in her seat. She was completely unaware that her chest had become flushed and was creeping up her neck to her face. "Are you okay? You're looking quite flustered." Gaara asked. Ino blunk rapidly a few times before looking back down to her plate. "Uh, yeah- I'm fine." She took her chopsticks and began poking around. Her appetite for food was settled. She had a new found appetite, and she felt guilt rising with it as it built within her.

"Ino?" Gaara asked. Ino looked back up with her eyes instead of her face. "I just... Last night. I want to apologize to you for my behavior. I shouldn't have laid on you and fallen asleep. That was unprofessional of me as a Kazekage." Ino placed her chopsticks down. She moved to tuck her bangs behind her ear, but they hadn't fallen back into her face. She opted to place a hand on the back of her neck instead. "It's- it's quite alright. You were just tired. I don't mind, really, I don't. But thank _you_ for allowing me to sleep in your office. I know the circumstance wasn't the most usual but-," Ino couldn't find the right words. She took a deep breath in and looked up to give Gaara one of her bright smiles. "Thank you for your hospitality, Gaara."

Gaara nodded in response. He rose from his seat and stepped from the table. "Thank you for your time, I'll be going now." He began to walk towards the arch to leave the kitchen when Ino called out his name. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't turn, he just stood waiting for more words. "Can.. Can you stay? It gets lonely here by myself and, well, I'm in a foreign land. You're the only one I really know here so..." Her words trailed off as Gaara turned to look at her. One side of his mouth dared to lift in a slight smile. "I guess... I could return the favor."

* * *

 **Author's note: Kawaiii! ^0^ No jk. But really, how sweet that Gaara cooked for Ino and allowed her to feed him? u I'm probably going to make the chapter after the next a flashback. Just be patient with me :3 Spank you for the reads! ^0^**


	5. Someone to Hold

Ino sat with Gaara on the small sofa in her living room. She was facing him sitting sideways on the cushions with her legs hugged to her chest. Her chin sat atop her knees as she stared at the Kazekage. "Gaara?" Two minty green eyes met her baby blues. "Earlier, when you said that you falling asleep on me was unprofessional as a Kazekage," she paused. She didn't know how to phrase the question without sounding asinine. Gaara seemed to understand. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am the leader of this village. I have to set examples for my people. Falling asleep on someone you barely even know isn't an example I want to set. I have guidelines to put in order for the next Kazekage. When I'm gone, this village can't be ran by someone who had such a pitiful leader before him. I am not a pitiful leader, I am a Kazekage." Ino's pout returned. "But, you're not just a Kazekage, Gaara. You're a person who has needs just like the rest of us. You were tired and needed sleep and- well, I was taking up most of the sofa so what other option did you have?" Gaara smirked ever so slightly. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't see myself that way. If anything, I see myself as you saw yourself the first few days you were here. I'm here just to protect these people really. If I weren't so powerful, I would still be seen as a regular ninja. I outrank Jounin. Everyone including myself knows that. The power I hold in my sand is the only reason I sit in that mansion." The tone in Gaara's voice sounded so melancholic. Ino shifted to sitting on her knees. She leaned over and reached to grab one of Gaara's hands. His arms unfolded from across his chest as she took his hand from it's usual position. He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "I think you're greater than being _just_ a Kazekage. I think you make a perfect human being, and I wish more people were like you." Ino beamed a smile.

Gaara's heart hung heavy in his chest although his face showed no change in emotion. She thought he was a great person... No. He was flawed in so many ways that she didn't know. He wished he could tell her the real reason he existed in the first place, but she was such a dapper little spirit he couldn't bring her down. He still felt he held no purpose but to protect his village from every threat. The shinobi of his village were lazy in spirit due to their reluctance for missions. He had heard someone throw out 'why not just get the Kazekage to take care of it?' before Ino reached the village. His purpose was set in stone, but Ino didn't see that.

"Hey, if I can't think of myself as a lesser to _you-_ then you can't see yourself as a lesser to _them._ " Ino strongly stated. "There is no, 'I'm just a service ninja sitting in a high authority's chair' attitude from now on, understand?" Ino said. Gaara sat still for a moment. His eyes wandered down to her hand holding his. His eyes returned to hers before he nodded in a slow agreement. "Good!" Ino squeezed Gaara's hand before placing it in his lap. She went to remove her hand but his fingers tensed around hers. Ino looked at their locked hands opening her mouth to say something when she noticed that Gaara was concentrated on their mix of fingers.

There was a look of satisfaction and- gratitude... Maybe? "Can I-," Gaara started. Ino jumped slightly at his voice cutting through the silence. "Can I just rest here for a moment?" Gaara asked. Ino looked back down to their hands. Gaara had began to run his thumb over her knuckles. He seemed to have taken great interest in her hand. Ino breathed out before nodding slowly. "Yeah. You can rest here for a while... Would you like to lay down on my bed?" Ino asked. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the sound of her asking him if he wanted to lay in her bed. Gaara nodded. "I would think that to be more comfortable than a sofa."

Ino snickered before taking Gaara's hand and leading him down the short hall to the stairs. She brought him up and into her room. Gaara's nose tickled with the scent of lavender and cosmos. This was definitely her room. He sat on the mattress testing the softness. The bed wasn't too firm, but it was definitely not a soft one either. "Do you enjoy sleeping here?" Gaara asked. Ino shrugged. "The mattress could be a little more cradling, but I can close my eyes and get the needed rest, so I guess it's not that bad." Gaara lied on his back looking up at the ceiling. Lying on his back felt unusual. His gourd always covered his back, and he never actually rested his back on something before.

Gaara tried turning over on his stomach. It was a bit better, but something was still off. The pillow was certainly comfy, but there was just an aspect he was missing. "This doesn't feel right," Gaara stated. Ino pursed her lips together in thought. She stepped forward and started to sit down beside him. "Can I?" Gaara moved over for her. Ino lay beside him and waved him over. "Come on. Just trust me, okay?" Gaara was reluctant at first, but he moved closer to her. His forehead met with her throat. Her robe was incredibly plush, and it felt like Heaven against his skin. Ino's left hand lifted to twine long fingers in his hair. Her right hand gripped his upper arm and pulled him down on top of her.

"There we go. How's that?" Ino asked stroking Gaara's arm while playing with his hair also. "This is better. Thank you..." Gaara replied softly. Ino giggled giving his arm a light squeeze before continuing her petting. It was no longer than a minute when she could hear the soft intakes of air from his lips. She had stopped stroking his arm and her hand just lay there resting on it. Her left hand left the back of his head to come around to touch the tattoo on his forehead. She traced over it with her fingertip. The spot where his eyebrow should have been twitched. "Love..." Ino whispered. Everyone needed it. Gaara didn't have it though. Sure he had groupies in the village who swooned over him, but that was just obsession. Much like her old "feelings" towards Sasuke.

It wasn't a real love. They didn't know the man who sat tired behind his desk, who thought they were so much more important than himself, or had such interests in cactus plants... They didn't know him like she did. In fact- the thought of someone else knowing him like she did put a pang of jealousy in her heart. He had shed so much of his shell in front of her that she didn't want anyone else seeing _him._ He was... He was _what_ exactly? Her friend, or just hers? She had been here for almost two weeks now, and it seemed like he was opening up to her more and more (whether he knew it or not).

Ino held tight to Gaara. His temple pulsed against her throat and his arms twitched. He sucked in a deep breath of air. His brow furrowed and he made sounds of straining. Ino didn't know what to do. Was he having a nightmare? She ran her fingers through his hair and shushed him. "Gaara... Please stop..." Ino whispered. As if he could hear her, he calmed down instantly. Ino sighed and looked down on him with saddened eyes. He was still- after all these years, a tortured soul. One that Ino wished she could help, but with all her medical ninjutsu and mind techniques, she couldn't do the first thing for him. All she could do to help him, was to hold him while he slept.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Mkay, so I know this chapter was SOOPER short, but I just couldn't wait to do the flashback chapter. There's gonna be so many little subtle hints to... You'll see! x3**


	6. Flashback (Pt 1)

Ino strolled through the gates to the small village of Sunagakure. For it to be placed in such a hot climate, the streets of Sunagakure were alive. Ino held tight to her gear that was thrown over her shoulder. She scanned the street as she walked down the main road towards the large clay building that lay straight ahead. That was the Kazekage's mansion, and she was to assemble there by high noon. She didn't have much time and this street was filled to the max with old people, children, dogs, and chickens.

She was fully aware of the looks and whispers she was receiving. She was a pop of color among a mostly neutral toned scene. The people wore lots of earthy tones, and everyone here had black or brown hair if it wasn't grey. She stuck out more than a sore thumb with her bold purple and platinum blonde hair. She was like a drop of sun wading through a swamp. It wasn't the best comparison, but when a village was this bland, what else could you say?

The looks were getting uncomfortable now, so she sped her pace up. She had to get a change of scenery and now. She had reached the Kazekage's mansion in what felt like 12 seconds flat with the speed of her pace. A guard stepped in front of her. Her come up on the building was too fast for anyone's safety to be guaranteed on the inside. Oh, come on! Ino screamed in her mind. "Name?" The guard's jaw tensed tightly after he asked her. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. I'm from the Lea-," she was cut short by the guard's harsh voice. "What business have you here?" Ino paused taking in a deep breath. "I'm from the Leaf village here to see the Kazekage." The guard's jaw moved side to side as if he were grinding his teeth. "What will you be speaking with him about?"

By now, Ino was fully annoyed. Who was he to ask her personals about her business with the Kazekage? Ino took another deep breath in on top of her first and was about to let the guard have it when the door swung open. A very pretty middle-aged woman with brown hair and glasses met Ino's eyes. She turned to the guard and then squinted in extreme disapproval. "Dao, I hope you're not out here being a bother?" Dao stepped to the side at attention. "No ma'am, just making sure this woman isn't here to be a pesterance to our Lord Kazekage." The woman huffed. "You say that about every visitor he gets." She waved Ino in. "Come on in, sweetheart."

Ino nodded and stepped past the guard who gave her a noticeable scoff. She jumped at the sound of the door banging closed. She turned to face the woman who pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Hello and welcome, my name is Aki and I am Lord Kazekage's receptionist." She held a hand out and Ino shook it tentatively. "Hello, my name is Ino and I'm from the Leaf village." Aki's face beamed. "Oh! Gaar- ah, Lord Kazekage has been waiting for your arrival! This hallway here... Go up these stairs all the way down. His office is the last door on the left."

Ino nodded as Aki ushered her towards the stairs. "Don't keep him waiting now! It was nice to meet you." Ino watched as Aki turned to walk away to cactus plants sitting on a window sill. She hummed happily to herself as she watered and pruned them. Ino turned to the stairway that seemed to lead into darkness and took a breath. She was going to come face-to-face with possibly one of the scariest people she had ever met in her life. Against all fear, she was able to take that first step up the stairs. Slowly she climbed running scenarios through her head. It had been a long, long time since she had last seen him in the village, and that was for the chuunin exams.

Ino reached the top of the stairway. The hall was lit by candles hanging up on the walls. The atmosphere was kind of spooky. Well, look at who was the Kazekage. He wasn't exactly a rainbow himself. If anything, he was a dark character who obviously would have leaned towards this style of decor. The scary hallway seemed to go on forever and ever. The building was curved, and maybe that was why this hallway seemed so long? She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize that she had passed every door on the way down and was now faced with the end of the hall. She swiveled on one foot and to her immediate right there was a door.

That's it, she told herself. She walked to the door and lifted a hand to knock when a deep voice told her to enter. She reached for the doorknob when she noticed sand fleeting back under the door. That could be either really good or really bad for her. Still, she turned the knob and entered. Her eyes were on the floor for the moment. She didn't want to look him directly the in face, but considering that he's a Kage- looking at the floor instead of meeting eye contact would make her look bad. Her eyes slid slowly upwards to meet the minty green eyes of the Kazekage.

Her heart fluttered. It was definitely Gaara with his red spiky hair, dark eyes, and 'love' tattoo. But, at the same time, this couldn't have been Gaara. He looked so handsome with his square jaw and natural smolder. His energy alone would have been overwhelming. When he stood to walk around his desk, her eyes trailed up and down the length of his body. He was incredibly tall- about six foot three inches tall. He took long strides over to her with an outstretched arm. "Ah, Ino, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Ino looked at his hand and swallowed hard.

Snap out of it girl! Ino screamed to herself in her mind. She removed her hand from the doorknob and placed her hand in his. Instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and gave her fingers a kiss. Ino could feel her face flush at the act. He seemed to have grown to be a real gentleman. "Please, come in and have a seat." Gaara let her hand go and walked back towards his desk. Ino went to close the door, but it was already being pushed closed by his sand.

Ino walked over to his desk and watched as he sat down. "Do you know why you're here?" Gaara asked. Ino nodded. "Yes sir. I am here to aid in the hospitals with my medical ninjutsu, training the apprentices and working as part of the staff." Gaara nodded and clasped his hands in front of his face. "Yes but, I'm removing you from the hospital staff." Ino's brows shot up. "Wha-? Why?" Ino asked. Gaara blunk slowly before continuing. "I know you do lots of medical ninjutsu at Konoha. Everyone needs a change in routine every now-and-then," Gaara stated. Ino's lips parted slightly. "O- Okay..." Gaara placed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "Instead, I'd like for you to be my personal assistant. I need help here in my office from time to time, and I believe you would be a great asset."

One of Ino's eyebrows stayed up as her other dropped and furrowed. "Isn't that Aki's job?" Ino asked pretty skeptical. Gaara shook his head. "No... Her job is to make appointments for me and show my guests in. She never comes into my office for anything unless I call her in personally." Ino looked away somewhere in the office. "I see. But, why me for this position?" Ino asked turning her attention back towards Gaara. He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Because I took notice of you when I was in Konoha for the chuunin exams. Your planning and tactics are just what I need here in my office for the type of work I do." Ino nodded and gave Gaara her thanks. "That's all for the briefing. I'll have Aki call in an escort to show you to the living quarters I've had prepared for you. I request your presence here tomorrow morning by no later than ten o'clock." Ino nodded. Gaara motioned her to the sofa on the wall. Ino took a seat and waited for her escort to come. So far, day one was off to a great start.

* * *

Ino's living quarters were small but comfy. She had a full kitchen, a living room, an upstairs bedroom with a walk-in closet, and a full bathroom. It came furnished with basic furniture, but Ino was informed that if she wanted any changes she was welcome to inform Aki at the Kazekage's mansion. Ino looked around and decided that everything was fine. She was only going to be staying a month here, and that it was best to not get too comfortable. The only thing that she thought could change was the inventory of the refrigerator which was bare. "Well, I guess my first 'mission' would be to furnish the refrigerator." Ino said to herself.

She placed her gear bag down on the sofa in her living room and rummaged through for her wallet. It was in the shape of a cherry blossom. She wasn't exactly happy about that being the only flower shaped wallet, but what was a beggar to be a chooser? Ino turned to the door and checked around to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Wait.. She just arrived today, of course she wasn't missing anything. Just a little bit of a habit she had. She grabbed the handle of the door and sighed. She turned the knob and opened the door. The hot desert air was the first thing to greet her as she stepped outside the door. The streets seemed to be extra packed now that more of the village was out and about.

Ino closed the door behind her and looked around. She had three roads to choose from, and her first guess was to go left. She checked out the other two roads before starting down her chosen path. There were vendors of all kinds trying to sell everything from newsletters, to casino slots, to clothing. Nothing close to a market seemed to be around here and she already had reached the end of the street. Guess I should have went right, she thought to herself. She turned to start back up when the sight of blonde pigtails caught her eyes. Ino squint her eyes to get a better look. "Temari?" Ino asked stepping forward.

The familiar blonde hair swiveled around to a very familiar face. "Temari!" Ino cheered. Temari's blue-green eyes instantly locked with Ino's baby blues. Her brow furrowed before raising high. "Ino Yamanaka!" Temari walked away from the stand she was at to give Ino a hug. "Oh, it's been forever!" Ino squealed. "Yes, so so long." Temari stepped back to look Ino over. "My, my- the Leaf sure sent out a beautiful kunoichi." Ino could feel a soft blush creep over her chest and up onto her face. "Ahhh, no, I'm just average compared to some others." Temari tsked and shook her head. "Ah, Ino, you're so naive to your own self. Come, let's walk together."

Temari started walking and Ino followed. "Actually, I'm looking for a market." Ino spoke up. Temari nodded. "I'll take you there. Let me buy you what you need, you are a guest in our village after all." Ino raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm an actual guest instead of a passing visitor?" Temari giggled and sighed. "I was there when Gaara sent out his request for you." Ino stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Temari. Temari almost didn't notice as she kept walking before stopping to look back. Ino took enough steps to become shoulder and shoulder with Temari as her stare deepened. "What do you mean he 'requested' me?" Temari smiled in an I know something you don't know sort of way. "Well!?" Ino asked.

Temari started walking again and Ino followed. "Well... We are well aware of the medical staff of the Leaf. Sakura is head nurse so we hear, and I thought she would be the best medical nin for us to borrow, but she would be too busy as she sees the most clientele. Gaara didn't want her anyways, he wanted you," Temari stated. Ino raised an eyebrow. "He wanted me? But why? I'm just a second rate medical ninja." temari shook her head. "That's not what he was looking for. He was looking for a ninja with more than just medical skill. He wanted a ninja who had brilliant tactics and strong leadership. He doesn't have you on hospital staff, right?" Ino's eyes widened just as her mouth dropped. "Y- yeah... He took me off the roster today."

Temari nodded. "He wanted you because you have all of those attributes. He's needed an assistant as well as a medic." Ino shook her head. "But I was responsible for the training of the apprentices." Temari nodded slowly in understanding. "That's right- you were. Gaara has already gotten a schedule set for the training of the apprentices. You are a 'specialty' medical ninja here. You are only to be called in the hospital for major internal injuries that our medics can't get to. You did pass Sakura with the deep healing techniques after all, am I right?"

Ino pushed her bangs behind her ear. "Yeah... I did do better at some things than she did." Temari nodded once again. "Of course, and yet she was apprentice to Tsunade. Her listed credentials were what Gaara thought impressive, her actual practice- not so much. She is strong, but only due to her chakra control. I remember from the chuunin exams, you were the only one with any actual jutsu. Not only could you utilize ninjutsu, but you also utilized taijutsu too. You really are a card, Ms. Yamanaka." Ino's blush deepened. She had only received praise like this from her father, her teammates, and of course her sensei. "Ah, here we go." Temari said stopping.

The marketplace was crowded with elders and adults alike. They were all shopping for the days dinner and then some. "Oh, it's crowded her," Ino stated. Temari shrugged. "It becomes the norm when you're here long enough. You're here for a month, correct?" Ino nodded. "Yeah, just a month." Temari twisted her mouth the the left and looked off to the right. "Hey! What was that for?" Ino playfully accused. Temari giggled. "A month isn't that long really. We just reunited today, it would be better if we had more time." Ino gave Temari a sad little smile. "Yeah. After all, we had to back up Shikamaru with that lady on that rescue mission." Temari put a finger to her chin before it clicked. "Oh yeah, I remember now. That was also a long time ago. Wow. We should spend some time together when Gaara isn't using you." Ino beamed a smile at Temari. "Definitely! Now, let's shop!"

Ino and Temari stuffed another meat dumpling into each other's mouths. They had been having a good time together cooking, eating, and drinking the wine that Temari had bought. Ino was glad she asked her to stay, otherwise she would have been lonely stuffing her face and sipping wine. Temari told her she rarely had a chance to let her hair down, which she literally did. Her hair was much longer than those spikey little pigtails suggested. She was a pretty kunoichi when she wasn't being catty. She had this image that suggested she wasn't to be messed with when in all honesty, she was just a softy trying to be bad.

"Ah, I'm having a great time," Temari sighed after her laughter died down. She and Ino had been joking between stuffing each other's faces and drinking. "I am too," Ino replied with a beaming smile. A knock at the door caught their attention. "I've got it!" Ino cried hopping out of her chair. She tripped and fell sideways with a squeal. Temari leaned over with worry all over her face. "Oh my gosh are you okay!?" Ino nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay." Temari snickered. "Better to be O.K. than K.O.'d..." The two looked at each other with the most serious of faces before busting out in laughter. Another knock came. "Oops, the door, hehe."

Ino fixed her ponytail and opened the door swiftly. "Helloooooo," she sang before her eyes met with a vested chest. Her eyes trailed upward to broad shoulder and- Ino gasped. She tried her best to bow without losing her balance. "Pardon me, Lord Kazkage... Ka-ZE-ka-ge." She looked up and gave him her best smile. He just nodded in response. His mouth opened to speak when Temari called out to him. "Hey little brother! Come in here and eat these chunky little balls with us!" Ino and Gaara both stared at her with blank faces. Ino couldn't help but laugh. Temari called her dumplings 'chunky little balls'. Ino looked up at Gaara with no emotion on his face. He didn't find it funny like Ino did. Ino stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Ah, so- what can I do for you Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara turned his gaze back on her. "I need you to be at my office early tomorrow morning. I have some things to go over that I want you to assist me with. Do you think you'll be able to get out of your current state of being?" Ino pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and began to twist the ends of her hair. That was her second nervous habit after pushing her bangs behind her ear. "Ah, yes sir..." Gaara stared at her for another moment or so and then turned around. "I will see you in my office early tomorrow morning then." He stepped away from her door without another word. Ino didn't even have time to say 'bye'. She closed the door and turned back to Temari with a mock pout. "He didn't say 'bye'," Ino whined. Temari giggled and hopped out of her own seat. "I should be going anyway." Temari gathered her fan and walked towards Ino. "You'll be a big help to us, I know it." She moved Ino's bangs over and gave her forehead a kiss. "Goodnight." Temari slipped out of Ino's door with a final wave. Ino stood with her back against the door. "Yeah... Night..."

* * *

Ino put a hand to her mouth and yawned. The sun hadn't even come up yet! Lazy little star it was... Ino reached the Kazekage's mansion. Dao wasn't even here yet. She knocked and the door opened. Aki stood in front of her looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Good morning Ms. Yamanaka!" Ino's eyes could barely open wide enough. "Good morning, Aki." Aki stepped aside and waved Ino in. Ino sauntered lazily inside. "Is Gaara here?" Aki shrugged. "I didn't see him come in today. He could be in his office though. He beats me here sometimes." Ino turned towards the stairs after thanking the woman. She walked down the hallway as quick as she could to get to Gaara's office. She saw a sofa in there, so maybe she could rest up a bit before Gaara got in.

She opened the door and her eyes locked onto the Kazekage. He sat at his desk writing out something on a scroll. His eyes made his way up to her face when he put down his calligraphy pen. He looked pretty tired himself. "Oh, Lord Kazekage... I am so sorry." Ino blushed hard. She could feel her cheeks growing warm. "It's fine. Please, come in." Gaara said softly. Ino stepped inside and closed the door. "Ino, for further reference you can call me 'Gaara'." Ino nodded. She couldn't call him 'Gaara', he was the Kazekage. He didn't tell her she had to, he said she can. She was taught respect for figures of authority, so she was just going to stick to 'Lord Kazekage'.

Ino raised another hand to her mouth and yawned. Her eyes caught sight of Gaara doing the same as well. "Long night?" Ino asked stepping forward. Gaara stared at her but didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Ino said with a mild sarcastic undertone. "I have to finish this, you can take a seat and wait if you'd like." His attention was back on the scroll now. Ino pressed her lips together in a tight line as she looked around the office. Behind the Kazekage sat little cactus plants and a wilting flower. She identified it as a Desert Blood Orchid, and the poor thing wasn't tended to enough or maybe correctly.

Ino stepped around the Kazekage's desk to the window sill the plants sat on. Gaara stopped to turn and watch Ino. She reached out and touched the brittle little leaves of the orchid and frowned. "I see no one takes care of the orchid." Gaara looked at the flower Ino's fingertips carefully caressed. "I call Aki in to water it every morning." Ino applied light pressure to the stem. It was brittle instead of rubbery like it should be. "How does she water it?" There was a silence between the two. Ino looked over her shoulder at Gaara who just stared at her. Ino sighed picking up the little plant and bringing it to Gaara's desk. "See, the stem is crunchy when you apply pressure to it."

Ino picked up one of Gaara's hands and placed it between his thumb and index fingertips. She applied pressure with her own fingertips and Gaara heard the small crunching in the stem. "It should be rubbery and bounce back when you let it go. How does Aki water it? Do you know?" Gaara shook his head. "I think she waters it like every other plant." Ino shook her head. "You're not supposed to water it on top of the soil. You have to water it from below. Too much water gets absorbed by the soil. You need a watering sphere for it so the water is released directly to the roots." Ino removed her hand from Gaara's and ran a finger over one of the still succulent petals.

Gaara watched her closely. He could see the passion on her face simply from touching and looking at the bloom in front of her. "You know much about plants." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. An observation that wasn't too hard to make obviously. "Yeah. My family owns a flower shop. My job is to know flowers and their meaning. They're almost like life put into a simplified form," Ino said cheerfully. She cupped her hand around the delicate little blossom and continued. "If it's treated properly, it will grow big and into something wonderful. If you don't take special care of it, then it will just die out into nothing. No one would be able to appreciate it and notice it for it's worth." Gaara studied her face. She was practically glowing.

"You said your family owns a flower shop?" Gaara asked. Ino nodded and her smile turned into a frown. "Yeah... I guess I'm going to miss it while I'm here. Taking care of flowers is the only other thing I know besides being a shinobi." Gaara looked back at the orchid tracing a finger over one of the petals just as Ino had. The petal partially crumbled before falling off. "I'll order some flowers for your temporary house and my office. I'll leave you in charge of taking care of the actual flowers. Cacti are much more simple as they don't need as much tending to." Ino's eyes lit up as she turned to look at Gaara. "Really!?" Ino's voice sounded with excitement. Gaara looked at her with his usual straight face. "Of course. I'll put in an order right away."

As was her habit when overly excited- Ino threw her arms around Gaara's neck and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Ino stopped and let Gaara go. His eyes had widened just a bit in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I uh, I don't know what came over me..." Gaara just silently blunk at her before turning back to his work. "Don't worry about it," came his short reply. Ino pushed her bangs behind her ear and picked up the orchid. "Is it okay if I take this back with me tonight? I'd like to tend to it while I wait for the flowers to come in." There was a short silence before Gaara gave her his approval. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage." Gaara stopped writing. He sat still for almost a minute before continuing his writing. "You're welcome, now let's get to work."

* * *

Ino sighed placing her head on Gaara's desk. Her legs were killing her from running up and down the stairs to drop off documents, and her stomach was wrapped around her spine she was so hungry. "Lord Kazekage..." she said with a whine. "Gaara," was his only response. Ino's jaw clenched and relaxed again. "Gaara, can we please take a break? I'm practically dying." Gaara stopped in mid-stroke of a character to look at her. He stared long and hard at her face which made her feel nervous. "You don't show any signs of dying from what I can see." Ino's eyelids lowered just as her mouth turned crooked. Really? Does he think he's being funny? she thought to herself.

Ino shook her head. "Not actual dying, just tired and hungry enough that I feel like I'm wasting away." Gaara's only response was a blink. He turned back to his scroll and continued writing. "You may leave for some refreshments if you'd like, but please be quick and come back." Ino's face lit up. "Oh! Thank you Lord Kazekage!" She hopped up and habitually placed a kiss on his forehead. She was so used to doing that to Shikamaru that she hadn't even thought twice about who she was doing it to now. Gaara paused to look up at her. His eyes were widened as if he had just seen something that spooked him. Ino didn't even notice it one bit as she gave him a wink and danced towards the door. "I'll be back within twenty minutes!" And with that- Ino was gone.

Gaara sat just staring at the door. His forehead still felt warm from where Ino's lips touched his skin. He raised a hand and placed it on that spot. She kissed me... Gaara stated in his mind. It had felt... It had felt nice. This was the first real sign of affection he had ever received that he could remember. It was a simple kiss on the forehead, but it astounded him so much. Skin-on-skin contact had never left such a warmth as her lips on his forehead had. What was so different about this contact between bodies? The meaning behind it, or the fact that it was a body part he had never been touched with before? You're overthinking it. It means nothing. Gaara placed an elbow on his desk to lean his head against his hand. He continued writing trying so, so hard to ignore the feeling he had in his stomach behind Ino's kiss.

Ino stirred the curry she was hastily trying to cook. She had said twenty minutes and it was now going on twenty-five. "Stupid, stupid Ino! He's going to be so mad at me when I get back!" Ino exclaimed. She was terrified at the thought of opening the door to Gaara's office and being shrouded with sand. She shook the thought from her head and turned the burner off. This would have to do- she couldn't waste anymore time. Ino picked up the pot and turned to the two little bowls of rice that waited on the table. She poured a small amount of curry over one bowl before emptying the rest in the other. She had cooked the second bowl for Gaara. It wouldn't have been fair for her to feed herself. Gaara had been there before her after all.

Ino placed lids on top of the bowls and placed them in a lunch bag. She added two spoons for her and Gaara, tied the top into a nice little bow, and then set out for the mansion. She was in a speedy walk trying her hardest to get back in a reasonable amount of time. The village seemed so crowded now that she was trying to get back. Ino dodged and weaved through the people finally arriving at the mansion. A new guard was standing out front this time. "Ah, you must be Ms. Yamanaka, please come in!" He opened the door for her and she stepped on through. "Thank you- uh.." she managed to wheeze out. "My name is Amai, nice to meetcha!" He smiled a smile that was too, too wide for his narrow little face. "Thank you, Amai."

Ino wiped her forehead of the small beads of sweat as she headed towards the stairs. Aki was too busy with the cactus plants by the window to even notice Ino come in. Come to think of it- she hadn't even noticed when Ino left out. Ino would have to say a word to Gaara about Aki's attention to things. That could be bad for the village if someone who wasn't supposed to be here got into the mansion and... Well, you know where this is going.

Ino knocked lightly on the door to the office. Nothing. Ino knocked again. "Lord Kaze-... Gaara?" Still there was no response. Ino turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. She was afraid her eyes would meet the scowl he used to wear so often when they were younger. Lo and behold, Ino was met with a dozing Kage. His head was propped up on one hand, and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed. His face looked so much softer when he slept. His mouth wasn't set in that usual straight line. the corners of his lips were curved upwards in somewhat of a very small but noticeable smile.

Ino pushed her bangs behind her ear as she walked over to his desk. She couldn't feel the tender smile that had crept up on her own face. She leaned forward and set the bowls of curry down gently. There was a small thud as they met with his desk, and his arm twitched. Ino held her breath waiting for his eyes to open, but they didn't. She breathed out slowly closing her eyes. Her heart was beating a little quicker than usual, but never mind that. She opened her eyes and dared to reach out a hand to touch the tattoo on his forehead. She gasped when his hand grabbed her wrist just before her fingers could make contact.

Those minty green eyes were peering up at her. Ino could feel a blush spreading across her face. Her mouth had fallen open and she couldn't think of any way to explain herself. "I uh... I wasn't... I didn't..." Great. Now he'll know you're stupid, Ino thought to herself. "It's alright," Gaara said sitting up. His hand stood wrapped around her wrist longer than it should have before he let go. "If anything- I should apologize for having fallen asleep. That's unprofessional of me as a Kage." Ino smiled and shook her head. "No, it's understandable as a Kage. You're a leader of a village, of course you're going to work yourself to death." Ino opened the lunch bag and placed Gaara's meal in front of him. "That's why I made you some rice and curry. I know you have to be hungry since you were here before me this morning." Ino placed his spoon in front of him as well. He just stared at the contents before him. "Well?" Ino asked.

 _I normally don't eat, but I guess this wouldn't hurt to try..._ Gaara thought to himself. Gaara picked up the spoon and opened the bowl. He was hit with the most delicious of aromas. He looked over to Ino who had already dug into hers. He lifted his spoon, poking around the chunks in his curry before actually taking a bite. Heaven slid over his tongue as he chewed. It was the best thing he had tasted in his life. "Whataya think?" Ino asked watching his face show a slight hint of enjoyment. Gaara nodded. "It tastes delicious. Thank you, Ino." Ino put her bowl of curry down and clasped her hands together. "You're welcome! If you ever want me to cook for you just ask, okay?" Gaara simply nodded putting another spoonful in his mouth.

Curry eaten and bowls empty, Ino stretched and patted her stomach. "I could use a nap, but judging from your little rest earlier, you could use one more than me." She looked towards the sofa. He didn't have a decorative pillow they could use, so she had to go with the second best option. Ino walked over to remove a cushion from the sofa. She brung it over and set it on the desk. "Here, lay your head on this." The only move Gaara made was his eyes on the cushion and then to her face. Ino sat beside him and placed her head down on the makeshift pillow. "Come on, what's one little nap going to hurt?" She beamed a bright smile towards Gaara. He looked back at the cushion and tentatively laid his head down. He was face to face with Ino- their noses just a few inches apart. "See? Not so bad is it?" Ino asked. Gaara shook his head the best he could. "Now, close your eyes and get some sleep." Ino's eyelids shut after those words. She was off to sleep in no time. Gaara sat still with his eyes fixed on her. She was a wildcard for sure, but she was nice with all her efforts. Doing as she said, Gaara closed his eyes, and to the sounds of Ino breathing... he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: ErmaGerd! *0* Hehe~ Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to do a flashback in one chapter, but this chapter was ridiculously long and I don't want to put 10,000+ words on one page and overwhelm you, so here's part one! Next part shouldn't be as long, I'm going to try and make it short, sweet, and to the point. :3 Thanks for putting up with me!**


	7. Flashback (Pt2)

Gaara was the first to wake. He noticed that the sun was still out which was a blessing since he had more work to do, and the second thing he noticed was the still sleeping Ino beside him. She looked so natural, lying there with her dark lashes and smiling lips. Curiosity struck Gaara in this rare instance. He wanted to know if he could do to Ino what she did to him, so he risked it. Gaara sat up and leaned over. He pressed his lips against satin milky skin. Her forehead was warm under his kiss, and that made him wonder if his lips were warm against her skin. Ino's eyelids just so happened to flutter open when Gaara was pulling away.

Gaara's eyes locked with hers. His face showed no emotion although inside he felt a bit nervous. Had his kiss awakened her, or was she awake just waiting for him to do something? Ino shot straight up. Her eyes were wide with what looked like panic. "Oh dear, how long have we slept!? Do we have enough time to finish out those papers!?" Ino tossed the cushion back over near the sofa. It landed on the floor with a soft thud but went unnoticed. Ino was trying desperately to search for the last thing she was working on but couldn't find it in the big pile of papers. Ino sighed and pushed her bangs behind her ear. Her disappointment was clearly spread on her face. "Don't worry about it."

Ino looked over at Gaara who was turned facing out the window. The sky was brightest towards the horizon suggesting the sun was in the earliest stages of setting. "Are you sure? Those documents seemed important and I don't want you to get into troub-", "I said don't worry about it." Ino's mouth snapped shut. Gaara was being kind of rude now. "You can go home for the day." Ino sat still staring at the Kazekage. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage." Gaara's eyes darted over to her before back out the window. "Gaara," he stated. Ino nodded and stood to leave. "Gaara..." was her reply.

* * *

Ino stood and stretched yawning from her blissful nights sleep. She felt supercharged this morning and wanted to get to the mansion A.S.A.P. She hopped down the stairs and twirled into the kitchen. She danced from room to room anytime she felt energized, and today she was going to do lots of dancing. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a fruit salad she had made the night before. Her plan was to bring some for her and Gaara to enjoy before getting to work. She looked into the cupboard beside the stove for the small tea set Temari had bought. It came with a portable brewing stand that Ino planned on taking with her to make tea in Gaara's office. She wanted to have a nice little breakfast this morning between her and Gaara. Just the two of them together with Aki downstairs.

Gaara had seemed so tense yesterday. She wanted to do something nice for him other than cooking him a good little lunch. She placed wrapping over the fruit salad and packed the tea set in a tiny box. Her breakfast items were ready, now she had to get herself in order too. She skipped back up the stairs and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited for it to get steamy. She pulled at the strings on her nightgown. Off the shoulders they came and sliding down her body the gown went. Ino hopped in the shower and picked up her lavender and cosmos body wash to lather all over her body. Lavender and cosmos was her favorite smell. It, to her, was what flower Heaven would smell like.

Ino turned the water off wrapping a towel around her body. She twirled out of the bathroom and into her room to go to the closet and pick out her everyday purple outfit. She would have worn her leisure clothes for something different, but today was still a work day for her. Rubbing the towel all over her torso, Ino slipped her arms through her mesh tube top and pulled it down around her chest. She then slipped her arms into her vest and fastened it. She then pulled on her mesh shorts with her skirt, and then the arm and leg bands. It was a very tiring routine, but she was too used to it now.

She twirled around to prance out the door and hop down the stairs again. She skipped into the kitchen and grabbed up her little breakfast ensemble and headed for the door. She checked around to make sure she had everything as was her habit and she went out the door. She was almost jogging to the Kazekage's mansion her pace was so quick. She couldn't wait to get there to spread everything on his desk and partake of the organic little breakfast. The doors were in her view now, and her excitement rose.

She knocked waiting for Aki to answer. Nothing. She knocked again more enthusiastically this time. The door slowly opened and there was Aki. "Good morning, Ms. Yamanaka!" She barely had time to step aside when Ino burst through the door. "Good morning sorry I don't have time to talk!" Ino shouted bouncing up the stairs. She skipped the rest of the way to Gaara's office. She knocked and heard his low voice telling her to come in. Ino slowly opened the door and peeked in with a wide smile. Gaara was looking up towards the door as always. "Good morning, Lord Kazekage." Gaara nodded before reminding her to call him, 'Gaara'.

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled even wider. "I brought something for us." One of Gaara's non-existent eyebrows raised. Ino placed the bowl of fruit salad and the box with the tea set on Gaara's desk. "I brought us a little breakfast. Kind of like a picnic only it's in the morning and inside your office." She opened the box with the tea set and took out the little brewing stand. She took out the kettle and her smile dropped. "Oh... I need water for this. Do you have a bathroom?" Gaara nodded. "Straight across the hall." Ino's smile returned and she whipped herself around and bounded out the door to fill the kettle.

Ino slipped back into Gaara's office with full kettle in hand. She placed it in the brewing stand and turned it on. The hot plate began to heat as Ino set the cups out and took the top of the bowl off. "I diced up some strawberries, pineapple, apples, and watermelon. I threw in some red grapes, blueberries, and oranges in too." Gaara peered into the bowl of fruit. It was a pretty little blend with all the different colors no doubt. Ino had taken out some tea leaves and sniffed them. She sighed with a smile and tilted the box towards Gaara. "Would you like to take a whiff?" Gaara looked at the box of tea leaves and then Ino. He leaned forward and inhaled. The scent of raspberries and vanilla filled his sinuses. "It's raspberry and vanilla infused tea leaves. Tastes just like the real deal."

The kettle began to whistle and Ino took it off the heat. She placed the tea leaves inside the kettle and let the flavors diffuse into the water. She swished the leaves and water around some inside the kettle to speed up the process. She then poured the water into the teacups. "The tea leaves aren't coming out," Gaara stated. "Mhm," Ino confirmed. "There's a built-in strainer. No worries about drinking tea leaves here." She passed a cup to Gaara as she placed the kettle to the side. She reached into the bowl of fruit salad and picked out a piece of orange. She bit one end off and proceeded to suck the juice out of it. She moaned with delight tilting her head back.

Gaara looked down into the bowl and picked up a piece of strawberry. He sniffed it before sticking it into his mouth. Pure sweetness ran over his tongue and down his throat. His hair felt like it was standing on end. "You like that... Don't you?" His eyes widened as they locked on Ino's face. She was smiling down at him with the most devilish of looks. "Here," she said reaching down into the bowl and picking out a red stained piece of pineapple. "Taste this. It soaked up some strawberry juice." She brought it towards Gaara's mouth. He sniffed the pineapple as well before taking it in his own fingers and placing it in his mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the strawberry and pineapple combined along with the acidity.

Gaara's eyes closed as he savored the pineapple. He didn't chew, just held it in his mouth letting the flavor take control. "Be careful. The pineapple will eat the inside of your mouth if you don't eat _it_ first." Gaara's eyes opened slowly to look back at her. Ino's face didn't hold the slightest bit of humor. "The pineapple is very acidic- you best chew and swallow it before injuring the inside of your mouth." Gaara's cheeks gave away the tiny bites he took as he finished savoring the piece of fruit. Ino popped a few blueberries in her mouth and gave Gaara a purple-lipped smile. She took a sip of tea and sighed. "This is a great way to start the morning, don't you think?"

Gaara nodded in agreement. The fruit salad was delicious, and as for the tea... Gaara picked up his cup and brought it to his lips. He tipped it back slightly and took a small sip. The flavor of the vanilla was a bit stronger than the raspberry, and that was perfect. Gaara's eyes would have rolled to the back of his head if he had no control of them. The tea was the perfect chaser for the slices of fruit. How Ino chose these things was beyond Gaara's knowledge, but she knew exactly what she was doing when she prepared their little "breakfast". "What was this for?" Gaara asked. Ino put her cup down and poured herself more tea. "We left off on the wrong foot yesterday... I just wanted to start this day off better than the night ended." Gaara paused before taking another piece of fruit out of the bowl. "I agree."

* * *

Ino walked through Sunagakure back to her temporary house. Gaara decided that she would take the off today. She was really looking forward to working with him today, and maybe chatting about some things. She wanted to get to know the man she was working with, but it seemed that would have to wait now. She arrived on the doorstep of her house and slowly opened the door. A fragrant aroma hit her nose. It smelled similar to a Sakura Bonsai. She stepped inside shutting the door behind her and gasped with delight. Her living room was full of flowers!

Ino put the tea set and salad bowl down in the kitchen before running into her living room to look at all the flowers. Sakura bonsai, cosmos, desert cultured roses, and desert blood orchids. Among the blood orchids was the wilting one from Gaara's office. Ino was so excited to see the cluster of plants sitting in her living room. She had to touch every single one of them to make sure they were real. She stuck her fingers in the soil of each one of the pots. If the soil was dry and grainy- the plants weren't receiving the nutrients they needed from the soil; if the soil was moist and soft- the plants were growing perfectly and their nutrition was spot on.

All of the plants were potted in healthy soil except for the orchid from Gaara's office. "Ahh, that's why you're struggling." Ino turned to the other orchids and compared pot sizes. She chose the one with what looked like the biggest pot and made a hole in the soil. She dug the wilting orchid out from it's own pot and placed it with the newer flower. She packed the soil in tight around the roots and went to retrieve water from the kitchen to water the wilting flower. "You guys are gonna have to share for a while so play nice." Ino bent over and rubbed her thumb across one of the petals of the wilting little orchid. She then kissed the highest point of the tallest petal. She loved to talk and kiss her flowers. She saw them as her children and took care of them as such.

A knock came from her door. Ino placed her plants closer to her living room window before answering the door. Gaara stood on her doorstep with his arms crossed. "Oh, hello Lord Kazekage." One of Gaara's eyes twitched. "It's 'Gaara'... I've come by just to make sure your flowers have arrived." Ino waved her hand excitedly inviting Gaara in. He took one step forward and she pointed into her living room. Gaara turned his head to the left and looked over all the potted plants. His face showed a hint of disappointment. "Is something wrong?" Ino asked. Gaara nodded. "I ordered you roses as well..."

Ino pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and twisted the ends. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm fine with all of these." Gaara's head shook. "No, I ordered you roses and you're going to get them." Ino lowered her face smiling wide. She felt a little warm in her cheeks like a blush coming on. "I've been thinking..." Ino snapped to attention at Gaara's sudden words. He didn't say anything when she looked up, so Ino decided to push the issue. "What have you been thinking about?" Gaara stood with his eyes locked on the flowers in his signature Kage pose. "I'm going to establish a greenhouse on top of the mansion for you. That way when you need a break from working you can tend to your flowers."

Ino's lips parted slightly as her mouth fell open. "Gaara, you don't have to..." Gaara shook his head. " "I want your experience here in Suna as similar to home as possible." Ino looked at the flowers sitting in her living room and then back to Gaara. His eyes were fixed on her now. Ino's gaze dropped straight to the floor. She couldn't look him in the face. Every time she tried, her stomach would tie in knots. "I... Thank you so much..." She couldn't see him do it, but she knew Gaara had given her a nod. "I'll be off to put in orders now. I will see you later." Ino looked up to see red hair walking away from her behind a closing door. He was a true ninja- swift and silent. Ino hopped happily into her living room picking up one of the orchids and hugging the pot to her. Things were really looking up here in Suna.

* * *

Ino wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. The effort was made in vain as she did nothing but smear the little drops of moisture across her skin. She picked up the misting bottle and sprayed a light mist over her face. The water was nowhere as cool as it was when it was first poured that morning. Then again- Ino _had_ been inside the greenhouse for almost two hours. She stepped outside just in time to catch a wind coming through the village. She shivered as the cool wair was made even cooler running over her heated body. Ino spread her legs shoulders width apart and placed her hands on her hips. She might as well air everything out while she was at it.

The wind picked up a bit causing Ino to shiver more. She turned around and took in the structure of the greenhouse she just came out of. It was built pretty quickly in all of four days. It was a two story greenhouse, but it wasn't really _that_ big. The glass had a divot effect to it, so what was on the inside would look distorted on the outside since there were rare medicinal herbs stored inside the greenhouse. The glass was stained darker at the top of the greenhouse so when the sun was at its highest point the rays wouldn't be so harsh on the flowers. There were slits in the top of the greenhouse to let in airflow, but they didn't seem to be doing their job correctly unless you were on the second story.

"Ino." Ino jumped turning around to see Gaara walking towards her. "Oh, hello Lord Kazekage." Gaara paused before continuing towards her. Ino pressed her lips hard together and forced a small smile. She was trying her hardest to not giggle. She called him 'Lord Kazekage' now just to see what his reaction would be. "You've been in the greenhouse for a while now." Ino tried (with no luck) blowing her bangs away which were stuck to her forehead. "Ah, yeah. I love it in there. The plants are keeping well and I even nursed the poor little orchid you kept back to health." Ino looked up at Gaara who had his eyes fixed on the greenhouse looking it over. "It doesn't look big enough." A big smile krept on Ino's face. "No, it's fine. The only problem is the natural ventilation system. The air isn't getting to the plants on the bottom." Gaara narrowed his eyes studying the slats in the frame at the edges of the roof. "I'll see about opening them further. Maybe changing the build to put some in the middle." Ino shook her head in agreement. She had the sudden urge to hug Gaara, and taking a step forward she was going to but- her mind reasoned with her habits and she decided not to. "Thank you, Lord Kazekag-", "Gaara." And amongst sand and wind the Kazekage was gone. "I think that's enough time in the greenhouse..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Mkae, so I had to rewrite this whole friggin' chapter cause my laptop died and I didn't save anything like the Einstein I am (insert chibi derp face here). It's going to get a bit better after this because the 'M' rating kicks in. Stay tuned and thanks for putting up with me! ^0^ ~**


	8. Closer

**WARNING: This chapter is the chapter where they "connect". This is where the 'Mature' rating kicks in, so if you're repulsed by sex in any way/shape/form, this chapter isn't going to be the best for you, and I'm sorry. :c But if it's not a problem- continue on and enjoy! ^0^**

* * *

Ino huffed looking outside the Kazekage's window. He was late today and he was taking for-ev-verrrrrrr. She had tried many tactics to ease her boredom, but nothing seemed to work. She sat on his desk with another huff and kicked her feet. She started humming to herself a song she had heard from a famous singer who had come through Konoha some odd years back. Her humming began to die down as she went silent. No footsteps outside the door and the villagers were always making noise, so maybe she could... Ino hopped off the desk and walked to the door opening it to make sure no one was coming. She was greeted by dim light and complete hush. She softly closed the door as to not alert Aki and took her place in the center of the office.

Ino took her place in the center of the room in front of Gaara's desk. She placed the back of her right hand on her forehead in the style of a woman in distress. Her left hand came to rest on top of her chest over her heart. She began humming and pushing her hips out to one side on beat. She raised her arms and twirled before beginning to sing. _Would you be mine? Would you be my baby toni-ight. Could be kissing my sa-ke lips in the bright sunshi-ine. 'Cause I like you quite a lo-ot, everything you go-ot, don't you know...? It's you that I adore though I make the boys fall like dominoes._ Ino tugged on her hairband letting her blonde locks fan out around her. Her silky strands of yellow fell over her shoulders and tickled her back. She wrapped some of her hair around one of her fingers and smiled cutely at nothing.

 _Kiss me in the D-A-R-K, dark toni-ight. Kiss me in the S-A-N-D, sand toni-ight. Let the village say. Hey there, Ino, hey. Hey there, Ino, hey. I know what the boys want, I'm not gonna play._ Ino hopped up on Gaara's desk and crossed her legs. She bent over and ran a finger from the top of her ankle up to her knee. _Just you and me feeling the heat, even when the sun goes down..._ "Ino." Ino jumped startled at her name being said. She hopped off the desk immediately and pulled her hair over one shoulder clutching it in her hands. It was Gaara. He had snuck up on her completely unnoticed. The door didn't even make the light squeaking sound! "I... I..." Ino didn't know what to say. She had gotten _way_ too into singing her song.

Gaara stood with his eyes on her. His face showed no expression like always. Ino felt hot in the places on her upper body that were prone to sweating. She always felt hot when she was about to break out in a nervous sweat. Just how long had Gaara been watching her? "The traffic between villages has been cut significantly. There is no work to be done today as the villages are becomming self-suficient." Ino nodded twisting her hair in her hands. She swallowed the knot in her throat before speaking up. "How... How much did you see?" Gaara raised a brow. "See of what?" Ino let her hair go and breathed out placing a hand on her chest again. "Nothing... It doesn't matter."

Gaara nodded and began stepping towards her. He walked around her to sit behind his desk. "You can leave if you'd like." Ino turned around and placed a hand on his desk. "Is... Is it okay if I stay here?" Gaara looked up at her with his usual straight face. "If you'd like." Ino's lips twitched up into a small smile. She walked over to the sofa on the far right and plopped down. Gaara sat behind his desk pulling out scrolls and papers that they had already taken care of. "What're you doing now?" Ino asked. Gaara opened a scroll and placed a regular paper document down on top of it. "Just going over old business. Someting to keep busy is all." Ino frowned and shook her head. "No, no, that won't do."

Gaar looked over to Ino. She patted the cushions next to her. "Come on. Come sit." Ino gave Gaara one of her gleaming smiles, and to her surprise he actually came over. "There we go! You work way too much, especially when you don't even have to work." Ino sat on her knees and toddled towards Gaara. "Come on, let momma hold you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did nothing. He just simply let things happen. Ino decided to take things a step further by sliding her feet from under her and laying back bringing Gaara with her. He had to place a hand behind her to keep himself from tumbling over unbalanced.

Gaara's head rest on Ino's sternum. She ran her hands through his hair massaging his scalp with her fingertips. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Did you sleep any last night?" Gaara shook his head 'no' the best he could. "I didn't fall asleep until the sun began peeking up. That's why I was so late today..." Ino gave him a small _hmm_ in response. Gaara had trouble getting to sleep without someone holding him apparently. He had lived a life of solitude even though her was always around his siblings. He needed someone to be there for him in more intimate of ways. Ways that he needed but didn't think he did.

"Ino?" Ino ran her hands through his hair again before simply stroking the top of his head. "Yes, _Gaara?"_ Gaara brought his free hand up to rest againt the side on Ino's ribcage. He was holding onto her, and he nestled his face against her skin. "You have a flower shop, back in Konoha," he said making a question into a statement. Ino nodded running her hand over his red strands again. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Gaara's hand on her ribcage tightened around her skin. His thumb stroked her bottom rib lightly causing goosebumps to raise over that spot. "Do you ever think of people as flowers?" Ino placed a hand on top of his head and giggled. "Sometimes I do. If a person is easy to place in a spot of a flower like say, a precious child would be a daisy. Innocent and pure. It all depends on how easy the person is to read."

Gaara lifted his head placing his chin on her sternum to look into her face. His fingers flexed around her ribcage as he slid his hand upward. Three of his fingers slid under the fabric of her halter top. She felt tingles going down her spine as his fingers touched the skin she kept hidden. "What kind of flower would I be?" Ino's eyes widened as she blushed. It was so unexpected that Gaara would ask a question like that out of the blue. Ino looked off to the side deep in thought. What kind of flower _would_ Gaara be? Ino pondered the question for a bit longer before turning her attention back on Gaara. She placed her hands back into his hair using her thumbs to smooth the spikes around his face down.

"You wouldn't be a flower, you would be a cactus. A Yokoso cactus. You look dangerous and threatening, but getting closer you see that there's nothing to worry about. It's a false sense of danger..." Ino took one of her hands away from Gaara's hair to run a fingertip over Gaara's tattoo. His eyes closed again as she traced over his kanji. He slid his hand on her ribs behind her back and under her halter top further. "Do you know what I think you would be?" Ino took her finger away from his forehead and placed it on his forearm. "What's that?" Gaara opened his eyes and removed his hand from her back. "A Miryoku."

Ino's brow furrowed. "A Miryoku?" Gaara nodded. "You have beauty to you, and that's all that people really focus on. They don't think much of the danger. They take a chance on what they see, and they reach out to grab it, or to even just feel it. And all the while," he paused to push Ino's bangs behind her ear as she does all the time before continuing, "they take the risk of being poisoned..." Ino's lips parted in a small gape. Her bottom lip quivered uncertain of what she wanted to say. She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. Her eyes began to sting from the tears that began to swell. She had never had anything so beautiful said to her before. Her heart felt heavy as it almost struggled to beat.

Gaara lifted himself with the arm he used to balance himself. He placed a knee between Ino's legs as his long body towered over her. Ino felt like sinking into the couch looking up at him hover over her. His free hand grasped her face under her chin. He applied slight pressure to her cheeks so she wouldn't be able to turn her face, but not enough to make her lips purse out. "Would you poison me?" Ino's eyelashes fluttered as she shook her head 'no'. "Promise." Ino nodded her head and swallowed hard again. Gaara leaned over and placed his forehead against hers. Her skin was cool and so smooth. He let his grip on her face ease as he daringly brought his lips close to hers. Her breaths were so shallow that he could hardly feel the tiny whisps of air leave between her lips.

His eyes closed as he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. Oh God were they soft. And so, so welcoming. He removed his lips from hers and opened his eyes to see that hers were closed. Thick eyelashes gingerly parted from each other as baby blue stared up at him. He pressed his lips to hers again. This time more hungry. Hungry for the thing he lacked all of his life. Hungry for the affection he didn't have that others did. Not just for affection though- he was also hungry for Ino. Her arms lifted to grab him. He swiftly moved his hand from her face to grab both of her wrists and pin them above her to the arm rest. His knee became loose and slid further between Ino's legs to slip inside her thighs.

A low moan came from Ino. Their lips parted and she lifted her head to softly bite his lower lip. Gaara felt a tug in his stomach. It was the same tug he had felt when he was younger, just turning thirteen and entering puberty. It would happen at random times not under his control, and it made him feel uneasy. He didn't know what was going on inside of him and it frightened him. He pushed Ino away from him as he stood up and walked away from her. "Leave." Ino sat up pushing her bangs back behind her ear. "Gaara? What's wrong?" Gaara stood facing out the window with his back towards her. "Nothing. Just... Leave." Ino turned to the side placing her feet on the floor. She stood from the sofa and stared at the back of Gaara's head hoping he would turn around and tell her what was wrong. He didn't make the slightest move.

Ino lifted an arm across her stomach to grab the limp one. She turned away and walked towards the door. She opened it with her free arm and was staring instantly in the face of Matsuri. Matsuri had the darkest of looks on her face. "Oh, hi Matsu-" Ino was cut short by Matsuri shoving her way past her. Ino found herself flying towards the wall opposite the door of Gaara's office. She had enough time to place her hands in front of her and catch herself. She turned to see the door to Gaara's office slam in her face. Ino stood and brushed herself off walking down the hallway. She used the wall to steady herself as she walked down the dark corridor. She wasn't completely sure what had just happened between her and Gaara, or even her and Matsuri, but she did know that her spirit was... Broken.

* * *

Ino watched herself in her mirror as she brushed her hair. She tried thinking over the events that had happened earlier in the day, and she couldn't bring herself to make any sense out of it at all. Why did Gaara just stop and tell her to leave? Wasn't he feeling what she was feeling? She was excited when he kissed her, and almost thrown over the edge when he grabbed her wrists with one hand. He just stopped and pushed himself away from her and told her to leave. Maybe, as a Kazekage, he was stopping himself from doing something scandalous? Ino put her brush down and pulled her hair over her shoulder. She stepped out into her short hallway to go to her room when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Ino tentatively hopped down the stairs and stepped to the door. She gripped the doorknob and took her time opening the door. Red spikes and black garb greeted her. "Gaara?" Ino asked. Gaara turned around and looked down at her. His face held no emotion, but those seaglass eyes of his held remorse. "I wanted to formally apologise about today." Ino stepped to the side. "Please, come in." Gaara was hesitant at first but stepped inside. He took a seat on the sofa as Ino closed the door behind him. She took her place directly beside him crossing her legs. "I'll be honest. I don't know why I did what I did to you when we were in my office, but at the same time I do. I'm sorry I pushed away from you the way I did... When I get overwhelmed with feeling I get.. I don't feel as I should."

Ino's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Gaara looked down at his body. "I felt tight," he said as he placed a hand on his stomach. "In here..." Ino smiled grabbing Gaara's hand. "That's normal. I felt tight as well. It's just simple human biology. All is forgiven, Gaara." She squeezed his hand lightly. "I'll make us some tea." Ino stood up to walk to her kitchen. The light of her lamp caught her silhouette underneath the silky fabric of her nightgown. She was so supple, and the way her bottom curved beneath the bends of her back- Gaara jumped as he felt his stomach twinge. Seeing that little bit of Ino beneath the fabric of her clothing made his heart race. He stood and followed her into her kitchen.

He took a seat at the table and watched her as she moved around the kitchen. He could catch a glimpse of her body beneath the gown every now-and-then as she moved. His twinge turned into the tight tug again. Ino had called it "simple human biology". "Ino?" Gaara asked. Ino stopped and turned towards him. "Yeah?" Gaara stood. It was uncomfortable for him to sit. "When you said 'simple human biology', what did you mean?" Ino stopped and leaned against the sink. Gaara couldn't resist the urge to move his eyes down her neck to her chest. His eyes snapped back up instantly when she began explaining to him her meaning. He could hardly pay attention to her as his stomach tightened and the feeling slid down to his groin.

"Why do you-" Ino stopped when she noticed him walking towards her. He was almost limping in her direction. "Gaara, are you okay?" She reached out and grabbed his shoulders. His hands reached up to grab her at the wrists. He tore them away from him shoulders and jerked her to him. Their chests collided with a hard thud. "Gaara, what the hell?" A hand clasped her face at the chin just like before. His lips met with hers again. Ino was slow to respond at first but ended up pressing her lips hard back againt Gaara's. Her free hand lifted to his waist to pull on his shirt. Gaara broke away from her removing her hand from his shirt. He squat pulling her over his shoulder and standing up.

He gripped onto her thighs and turned out of the kitchen to carry her upstairs. He threw her down on her bed and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. He straddled her body placing a knee between her legs like before and bringing his lips back to hers. Ino lifted a leg and wrapped it around Gaara's body pushing down closer to her. He shifted her wrists under one of his hands and moved his free hand to her rib cage. He slid his hand upward til it met with the curve of her breast. He raised his hand higher and brought his thumb over the small mound of her nipple. She flinched under his touch and moaned against his mouth. He slid his thumb over her nipple once more apply slight pressure.

Ino broke away from Gaara's kiss to breathe out heavily. He then dared to bring his index finger up and give her a pinch. Ino curved her back upward as she threw her head back to moan. Gaara grabbed her gown at the neckline and pulled. The silky fabric ripped open from his strength. He now looked at her smooth bare skin. He reached out to touch her, but stopped himself. He removed his own shirt tossing it to the side. He leaned forward placing his chiseled abs on her more smooth ones. His hand that toyed with her made its way back to her breast. He cupped the underside of her breast and moved his face down to nuzzle her hardened nipple earning a soft moan.

He lay his head down on her chest pressing her breast to his face. She was so incredibly soft and she smelled so sweet. A thought crossed his mind that led him to taking her nipple in his mouth. Ino moaned again arching her back even more. The warmth of his mouth on her skin caused her spine to tingle with delight. He tugged on her flesh, gripping with his teeth. Ino wriggled beneath the weight of Gaara to no avail. He let go of her nipple sitting up looking down at the black lace of her panties. He slipped a finger between the elastic and her body. He ran his finger around the band summoning goosebumps.

He brought the thumb of the same hand to the crotch of her underwear to feel that her panties were wet. She couldn't have urinated otherwise the sheets would be wet as well. Not to mention there would be a very small odor at least. "You're wet." Ino nodded turning pink. "Biology," she retorted. Gaara ran his thumb over the wet spot looking for the reaction he would get. Ino moaned squirming even more this time. Her thighs came together in reflex to keep his touch away. Gaara pried her legs open and slipped his finger between the fabric of her panties and her vagina. He pulled her panties down to her thighs. She was soaked between her legs. Drops of wetness pooled around her venus which was swollen and hot.

Gaara slid her panties down and off of her ankles. He reached down to his pants and unbuttoned them. He pulled the zipper down and touched himself. He was straining against his underwear, and the pulling had moved down into his penis. It almost hurt how tight he felt. He pulled his underwear down from around himself taking hold. He looked back towards Ino. "Ino..?" Gaara asked. Ino wriggled her wrists under Gaara's hold and he let one of them go free. Ino took him with her free hand and felt him tense beneath her touch. Ino parted her legs even wider and nodded. "It goes here..." Ino replied. Gaara slid closer to her lowering himself down. The tip of his penis brushed against her clitoris causing both of their bodies to stiffen. Gaara felt himself twitch beneath Ino's hand. He placed his hand on top of hers and pushed himself down, making contact with her clitoris again. She moaned curling her toes releasing her hold on him. Gaara slid himself down between her folds to her entrance.

Ino caught Gaara's eyes. He looked almost fearful as he waited on her. Ino nodded and Gaara pressed forward. Ino winced and Gaara paused, but she motioned for him to go further. Gaara continued to press inward. He applied more force and broke through her skin earning a small squeal of either pain or pleasure- maybe even both. Gaara kept pressing forward until his pelvis was in direct contact with hers. She squeezed him so tightly, and that made the twinge in him even tighter. He leaned over Ino balancing himself on his one free hand. He moved his hips backward slowly sliding out of her and earning another moan. Her walls contracted almost as if she wanted to keep him in. Gaara slowly rolled his hips forward entering back in. Ino's knees came up and out allowing more entry for him. Gaara repeated the process with thrusts instead of rolls. Ino's moans became louder with every thrust. Gaara had found a rhythm now, and their bodies were responding to each other.

Every time Gaara moved away, Ino would move back as much as she could. When Gaara was coming down into her, Ino would throw her pelvis upward gently colliding with his. Her legs made their way around Gaara's body and aided in helping him come back into her. Their bodies were hot, but their sweat was cold. Gaara could feel his groin growing tighter. He backed away from Ino, and upon bringing himself back down used much greater force. The tightening in his groin realeased. His eyes rolled upward and closed as his head fell near Ino's ear. Her free hand found it's way to his hair, tugging his spikes slightly. His moan was a raspy low growl, and having his orgasm moan enter directly into her ear pushed Ino back over the edge she had previously went over. His twitch inside of her as he came hit somewhere inside of her that caused her to ejaculate as well. Her legs tensed around Gaara's body. Quivering. The hand on Ino's other wrist left to place itself on her hip, and his other hand ran along the contour of her bottom to her thigh.

They didn't move. They just lay still. Connected. Ino stroked Gaara's spikey strands of hair. His breath was on her neck, and it make her skin crawl. She could feel herself convulsing on the inside even minutes after her orgasm. Gaara moved his face closer to Ino. He licked her neck welcoming the salty sweat over his tongue. His teeth came down to grasp her flesh and pull. Ino's fingers clasped around Gaara's hair. His bite hardened to the point of tears before he let go of her. He propped himself up looking down at Ino. Her bangs stuck to her face and her hair fanned out to one side. She was glowing from the way the moonlight hit her drops of sweat, and she looked so... So beautiful. Gaara placed his hands on her calves and removed her legs from around him. He pulled out and his eyes widened in horror. Ino was bleeding...

"Ino," Gaara said in a panic. His hands came up to his head out of habit. Ino sat up to see the blood smeared all over her thighs and pooled on the sheets. "Oh, Gaara..." Ino grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his head. She squeezed them tightly and slid foreward to kiss his forehead. "It's okay, Gaara... It just means that I'm not a virgin anymore. It happens when a girl has her first experience." Gaara's eyes slid upwards to meet hers. There was fear and pain in his eyes. "It's okay, I promise you..." Ino lifted a hand to caress the side of his face. Her thumb brushed over his cheek down to the corner of his mouth. Gaara turned his face sideways to kiss the palm of her hand. He didn't nod, he didn't give her a short reply, he just kissed the inside of her hand- and Ino took that as his understanding. That was his acceptance of her assurance.

Ino pulled Gaara to her and laid back just as she had done earlier in his office. His head now rest on her breast instead of her sternum, and both of his hands gripped her ribcage. Ino worked a leg over Gaara's and tucked her foot underneath his knee. She wanted to be as entwined as possible with him. Her hands took their spot in his hair, working through his dampened spikes. "Ino," Gaara began. Ino traced the cartilage of one of his ears before acknowlidging him. "What... What would you call what we did?" Ino paused. Her heart fell heavy. The past of the man that lay on her now was stained with the blood of so many people he killed- when in all honesty he was completely innocent of things. He didn't know how his body worked or even the act of sex because he had no one to turn to when he... When he blossomed...

Ino gripped the sides of Gaara's face to bring his eyes up towards hers. His chin lay at the top-center of her cleavage, and his eyes were locked dead straight with hers. "I call it love," Ino said taking a fingertip and tracing the kanji on his forehead like she did so often. "We made love." Gaara felt like he couldn't breathe. His throat felt tight, and he couldn't swallow. His eyes burned from tears that were building up in his eyes. His breathing was spastic as he tried to hold back the tears that were too heavy for him to contain. He dropped his head back down to its original resting position. He was crying... A real cry with heaving breaths and sounds of anguish. Ino didn't know what to do for him besides hold him tightly to her. This was a broken man, who never knew love at any part of his life, and he had just created with Ino the one thing he never had. He had it now, and he had it with her... His hands slid from Ino's ribcage to under her back. He squeezed her in a tight hug. His cries were getting softer, and his breathing was growing steady. Ino began stroking his hair again, and soon enough, his breaths were soft and slow. Ino blunk back her own tears. Gaara was a stone of a man who kept up a defense at all times, and yet tonight with her- he let his gaurd down. She was able to pierce through his emotional armor, and see him for who he really was. And in that moment of reality, she had come to face that fact that... She loved him...


	9. Conclusions

Ino opened her eyes to the blinding light of the sun through her window. She squinted moving her eyes around to look through thick black lashes. Her body felt heavy and she felt herself holding onto something. She looked down to the messy red hair of the Kazekage lying on top of her. His arms around her body and his head on her breast. His small puffs of air raised her flesh in tiny bumps as they soared across her skin. Ino lifted a hand to run through Gaara's hair. His head immediately lifted turning towards her. Those gorgeous seaglass eyes meeting with hers. "Good morning..." It was almost a whisper from his lips. Ino could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly blunk them back as she gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Gaara." She ran a thumb across his cheek under his eye. His cheeks were stained from crying the night before. "Did I wake you?" Ino asked brushing his hair that covered his kanji aside. "No, I've been awake for some time now." Gaara sat up to position himself between Ino and the wall her bed sat against. He pulled her to him and placed a leg between hers. He nestled his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Ino giggled pressing her body tightly against his. "Why didn't you get up and make yourself something? You didn't have to wait for me." Ino turned to look at his face. His expression didn't seem so hard now that she got to know him in much more intimate ways.

"I was listening," Gaara replied shortly. Ah, _there_ was the Gaara she knew. "Listening to what exactly?" Ino turned under Gaara's arm putting herself chest-to-chest (which was more like chest-to-tummy considering his height). "Listening to your heartbeat." Ino gave Gaara a confused look even though she could feel herself turning pink and her was stomach fluttering with butterflies. "Why were you listening to my heartbeat?" Gaara now looked down at her. He didn't shift his face, just his eyes. That downward look used to intimidate her so much, but it thrilled her now- unlocking the doors to the deep inner parts of her that needed to be explored. "I woke up and that was the first thing I heard. I liked the way it sounded, so I just layed there and listened."

Ino giggled nuzzling Gaara's chest. "I'm going to get up and find us something to eat." She turned away and sat up on the edge of her bed. She stood up but found herself falling back under the pull of Gaara's strength. She collided with his stomach and those hands were back to holding her under her chin and gripping her cheeks. Her lips parted to say something but were stopped by his being placed against hers. His opposite hand found its way under her hand clasping her hair. Ino moaned against Gaara's lips moving her hands up to hold his face. She pulled him tighter to her lips wanting more of the redhead Kage. He sat up letting go of her face looking down on her. Those ceruleans of hers gazing upward with want and her lips now in a small pout.

Gaara helped her back up into a sitting position. He moved around to sit beside her. "You don't have to cook. I'll step out and order us something." Before Ino could protest he was standing putting on his shirt and moving to pull up his pants. "Are you sure? I'm fine with cooking." Gaara nodded rolling his shoulders and his neck working out the kinks. "I'll be quick." He turned stepping out the door of her room making his way down the stairs. Ino hopped up quickly slipping into her robe. She tied her obi on the way down the stairs following directly behind him. Gaara reached the door opening it to go. "Gaara?" Ino called. He turned around raising an invisible eyebrow. Ino raised a finger before darting off into the living room. "Here!" She came back to the doorway with Gaara's gourd in hand. "Don't forget this."

Gaara reached out his hand to take his gourd when Ino moved it away. Gaara stepped back inside reaching again, and once more, Ino moved it away from him. "Ino?" Gaara asked. Ino smiled giggling. "Just messing with you." She handed it over to him. He slipped into the harness with ease. His fingers went to fasten the straps before Ino grabbed his hands. "Please, let me..." Gaara studied her face. She smiled weakly unsure of how he would take her gesture even though they were so open to each other now. Ino moved his hands away and began to fasten the straps herself. Gaara's hands found their way to Ino's waist pulling her close. Ino fastened the last strap and smoothed the fabric of Gaara's harness before hugging him around his neck. "Be safe," Ino whispered into his ear. She could feel him lean down to plant his nose in her hair. "I'll be back soon," he replied with the utmost sincerity. They stood still wrapped in each other for another moment before Gaara turned and left.

Ino walked to the doorframe to watch him walk away. She was about to walk back in when she caught sight of Matsuri along the way. She was staring at Ino with fire in her eyes and the corners of her mouth turned way down. Ino came to the conclusion that Matsuri didn't have the most care for her. It was honestly a confusion to Ino how Matsuri could despise her. Ino had participated in the search and rescue for Matsuri. She wanted to get her back just as much as everybody else did. Thinking about it now... Ino wasn't sure if she had participated because the Sand needed as much manpower as possible, or if she really wanted to do something for Gaara. He had caught her attention during the Chuunins with his sand abilities, and even though he had damaged one of her own so badly, she couldn't help her intrigue.

Ino waved and smiled at the little brunette who tried so hard to mow her down with just her looks. Matsuri's jaw clenched noticably before she spun around walking off in the same direction as Gaara. Ino dropped her hand and frowned as she watched her walk away. Maybe if Ino could talk to her, she could figure out what her problem was with her. Ino closed the door and turned to look into her temporary house. Gaara said he would be back soon, and there wasn't anything to really do. Ino decided that maybe a bath would be good. She did have a faint smell to her after last night, and Gaara was so fond of her usual smell. "Bath it is!"

* * *

Gaara walked along the streets with his arms crossed like always. He nodded to his people who bowed or called out to him. He couldn't grasp why he was so popular amongst his people other than that he protected them when needed. He hardly ever mingled with his people like now, and yet they still saw him as some sort of celebrity. He stopped short of some children running across the street. One tripped groaning in discomfort. Gaara walked up to him towering over the child. The young boy looked up. A look of fear spread across his face. "Here now," Gaara said bending over holding his hand out. The child looked at his hand before taking hold. Gaara lifted him up and brushed him off. "Be careful young man." The little boy nodded and Gaara stepped around him to go about his day.

He came upon Sunasoba, the most popular of the restuarants in Suna. "Oh, Lord Kazekage! Good morning to you!" Gaara took a seat at the counter as the young woman who greeted him bounced over. "Will you be dining with us this morning?" Gaara shook his head. "I want to take this back home." The young girl nodded handing him a menu. "Take your time!" She turned to leave to the back before Gaara told her he already knew what he wanted. "Oh? Okay! And what would you like today?" Gaara placed his order just in time for Matsuri to step through the banners of the restaurant. She immediately sat down beside Gaara.

"Welcome to Sunaso-" the young woman was interrupted by Matsuri waving her off. "Lord Gaara, why were you leaving from that woman's house? What is she doing to you? You are the Kazekage, why are you allowing that woman from Konoha to be so inappropriate?" Matsuri accused. Gaara slid his eyes towards her not saying anything. If anything, that upset Matsuri more than she already was. "Lord Gaara! Answer me!" Matsuri hit the counter top causing the staff to jump. Gaara turned to look her in the face. "Matsuri, what business of yours is it?" Matsuri's brow furrowed hard. "Because she isn't of any good to you or the village!"

"You know this for a fact then?" Gaara asked. Matsuri leaned back with her anger becoming more apparent on her face. "I do! She just isn't right here. She needs to be taken away Gaara sensei. And it needs to be _now_." Gaara stood walking over to the banners and holding one aside. "I believe that is a gem brought unto this village. _I_ requested her from the Leaf village and she shall be treated with the same respect that you give me. I have already made that clear. This will _not_ be discussed any further. Leave my presence at once." Matsuri balled her fists at his words. She cared for Gaara, but he was making a big mistake with this woman from the Leaf. Matsuri stood and stomped towards the entrance shoving her way past Gaara. She didn't like the way he stood up for that woman, and if Gaara wasn't going to see things her way, she would make sure that it was taken care of.

* * *

Ino stepped out of her bathroom running her fingers through her hair. She started down the stairs when Gaara stepped through the door. "Oh! You're back so soon!" Ino chirped. Gaara nodded holding two full bags of food. Ino inhaled deeply when a fine aroma hit her nose. "Oh, you ordered okonomiyaki?" Gaara nodded stepping into the kitchen. Ino closed the door behind him and followed. He began to set everything out. His order took up the whole table top. "Gaara, this must have cost a fortune." Gaara shook his head. "This was on the house. Restaurants tend to treat me because I'm the Kazekage." Ino picked up a bowl of beef soba. "Ah, this smells great. I think it'll go well with the okonomiyaki." Gaara picked up a small box and took off the lid. "I ordered us a dozen onigiri." Ino squealed taking three out. "Oh, I _love_ onigiri!" Gaara nodded slowly. "I figured you would. There's more than enough, so take as much as you'd like.

Ino grabbed a plate of the okonomiyaki and udon with her onigiri and skipped off into the living room. She placed the udon and onigiri on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. "Gaara! Come sit with me when you get yours!" Ino crossed her legs tearing into the dish. She was chewing happily when Gaara came and sat down beside her. One of her legs unraveled from under her and placed itself across Gaara's lap. Gaara tended to his bowl of udon occasionally eyeing Ino's okonomi. Ino noticed Gaara looking over and offered him a bite. "Try some!" Gaara swallowed his noodles and leaned over opening his mouth. Ino slipped the okonomi into Gaara's mouth giggling as he made sounds of approval. "It's good, yeah?" Gaara nodded.

Ino lay on her sofa with her legs on the back rest. She rubbed her tummy with a happy sigh. "That was good. Thank you so much, Gaara." Gaara nodded his response crossing his arms across his chest. Ino reached over placing a hand on Gaara's knee. "I saw Matsuri today," Gaara started. Ino looked up raising an eyebrow. "She's trying to make herself a problem. I don't know what's wrong with her, she's usually not like this. You don't have to worry about her. I'll keep an eye on her." Ino sat up leaning forward to kiss Gaara's jawline. "Thank you. I saw her glaring at me down the street this morning after you left. She looked like she wanted to rip my throat out." Ino wrapped her arms around Gaara's torso laying her head on his shoulder.

Gaara slid his arms around Ino when the shrill sound of glass breaking caught their attention. Gaara smelled sulfur and his eyes widened in horror. "Ino!" Gaara yelled before an explosion rang out deafening them. Ino blunk slowly. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating fast. All she could hear was a high pitched ring. She looked around trying to grasp where she was. _This is my living room..._ Ino comprehended. She looked around her on the floor and almost couldn't make out Gaara lying on the floor. "GAARA!" Ino called out. There was no response from him. "GAARA!" Ino was practically screaming. She could just barely hear her voice and it was very muffled.

Ino struggled to pick herself up to get to Gaara. She took his face in her hands looking him over. He was dusty from the debris of the explosion and he lay unconscious. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth, and Ino was starting to become scared. "Gaara! Wake up!" Ino slapped his face lightly. "Gaara please!" Ino blunk tears back that welled in her eyes. She lay Gaara's head down and put an ear to his chest. She couldn't hear any sign of breathing. "Okay, okay, lean... Lean his head b-back." Ino tried to talk herself through sobs as she leaned Gaara's head back. "Open.. Open his mouth and pi-pinch his n-nose..." Ino clasped Gaara's chin and opened his mouth. She pinched his nose and put her lips to his. She breathed out the best she could through her sobs. She removed her attention from Gaara's head and placed her hands on his sternum.

She began to press counting her presses to his chest. She looked at his face still lifeless. The blood at the corner of his mouth smeared from her lips on his. "Please, Gaara, pleeeease!" Ino pinched his nose and breathed into him again. She began to press on his chest once more. "Gaaraaaa-ha-haaaa!" Ino cried out loud. She threw herself on top of him stroking his face. She was a medical ninja, and she couldn't even gather herself to help the Kazekage. "Gaara, you can't go... You can't go..." Ino cried running one of her thumbs over his bottom lip. Her hope for saving him was depleting. He hadn't made the slightest motion yet. Ino tried CPR again even though it seemed it wasn't working, and by some miracle he inhaled. He wheezed and coughed. "Gaara!?" Ino cried taking his face in her hands. Gaara's eyes slid over to her face. The corners of his lips curved up in a small smile. "Miryoku," he whispered raising a hand to push her bangs behind her ear. Ino smiled stroking his bangs. "Hey, yokoso..."

Gaara sat up steadying himself bringing a knee to hold on to. Ino threw herself around Gaara's neck. She hugged him tightly nuzzling her face into those red strands that hung from his head. One of his arms slid around her waist pulling her down to him. "NO! NO!" Ino backed away from Gaara to look towards the voice. Gaara leaned back to see where it came from as well. Matsuri stood in the gaping hole to Ino's house with her fists clenched. "You were supposed to die! You're no good for this vill-" Matsuri was cut short as Gaara's sand took hold of her body. "That's enough from you..." Gaara stood helping Ino up and then brushing himself off. "She'll be arrested soon enough," Gaara said holding Ino to him. Ino wiped the blood from the corner of Gaara's mouth. "Your sand..." Gaara inhaled deeply wincing at a sharp pain that came from inside him. "It wasn't quick enough to react."

Ino looked over to the girl struggling under Gaara's sand. She looked back at Gaara placing a chakra infused hand on his torso. "Thank you..." Ino said weakly. Gaara leaned down to place his face into her hair. He could feel himself being pieced together inside. Ino was definitely top with her ninjutsu. "Lord Gaara!" Gaara looked up and over to the many cries of Sand shinobi making their way to Ino's house. Among them was Baki who looked from Matsuri to the hole in the home. "Matsuri? What is the meaning of this?" Gaara commanded his sand to form shackles around her wrists and ankles. "She is to be imprisoned until further notice. She tried to anihilate my fiance." Ino leaned back looking upwards at Gaara. Baki paused with confusion, but nodded and relieved Gaara's sand as he took Matsuri in his hold.

Gaara breathed out hanging his head. "Gaara?" Ino began. Gaara's eyes shifted their way towards her. "You called me... You called me your fiance?" Gaara nodded. "I had wanted to ask in a much more traditional way, but it seemed appropriate at the time." Gaara held Ino tightly to him pressing his face in her hair. "You've almost been here for the month I requested, and within these past three weeks you have shown me so such. I feel so much more alive and down to Earth because of you. I guess you could say it started when I watched your fight with Sakura Haruno at the Chuunin exams. You're stronger than you let people think, and even stronger than _you_ think. Last night.. Last night I noticed how much I really think of you. Ino, I..." Ino placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh, Gaara. I love you..." Ino clasped Gaara's face and turned him to look at her. "I _love_ you..." Ino said again. Gaara's eyes burned with tears. "I love you..." Gaara replied. Ino pulled his face down to hers pressing her lips to his. Gaara's arms pulled her tight against him as he returned her lips embrace of his. He pulled away after a moment. "Your answer, Lady Ino?" Ino smiled blinking back her own tears and tracing the kanji on his forehead. "Yes, Gaara... It's yes.."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Mkayyyyy~ Sooooooo, I didn't mean to make his proposal so abrupt. It just kinda happened ^_^' Now, I saw in one of my reviews that things weren't in character at all, and that's fine. I'm trying to make the characters as close to the anime as possible but not completely uniform. I'm throwing bits of how I imagine them in there as well. Not saying I'm not happy for the criticism, I'm just putting it out there c: FINAL CHAPTER COMING SOON! ^0^ Now, do not be all "awww boo dat sux", I'm going to start another story as a continuation of this one. I've got so many ideas to write out for you guys ^u^ I do hope you enjoy, and thank you so so so so soooooooo much for putting up with me ^u^**


	10. Day to Remember, and A Night to Match

**Boop oopie doop~ Mkay so, this is gonna be the final legitimate chapter of this story. The new one is on it's way. ^0^ Thanks so much for sticking with this story. The chapters are soooooo long and mehr hur, but you guys make it awesome with your reviews and support! ~ Streusle**

* * *

Gaara stood surrounded by his brother Kankuro, Naruto, and Lee at a small alter. He was in his Kazekage robes looking around him at the guests showing up from both villages taking their seats. There was chatter among the people sitting down and among the three individuals who stood around him. "Hey, Gaara, what's wrong man?" Gaara snapped to attention at Naruto's words. Gaara's face held confusion which led Naruto to ask him what was up again. "I just didn't expect everyone to come." Naruto grinned chuckling. "Well of course everyone would show up. The Kazekage is getting married!" Gaara nodded looking back over the guests. There were a hundred or so people coming to witness the event, and even though that was how many people he had wanted to attend, he didn't think they would actually show. Gaara caught Temari walking towards him with a sly smile on her face. "Hey little man, she's all ready. We can start now." Naruto's yells of excitement filled the air followed by a "believe it". The sound of a koto and shamisen began the service as Gaara's entourage of best men stood behind him. She was coming, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Ino ran her hand over her pudgy little tummy. She could feel the tiny flutters of the small life that wiggled around inside of her. It had been three months since their rendezvous at her home that Gaara had supplied for her, and her stomach showed the aftermath. Ino had suggested to have the wedding quick so their child could share the family name. The sand siblings didn't really have a name though, and Gaara was the only one with the title of 'Sabaku No'. Never the less, their child would come up as well as possible whether he or she had a last name or not. Hinata came over with a white veil of lace flowers. She placed it on top of Ino's head and pinned it in place. Ino looked at her self in the mirror and giggled. "Thank you, Hinata." She turned and gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead and a quick hug. "Ino!" Ino turned around to see Temari standing in the doorway. "The music is starting, time to make your entrance." Ino nodded as Hinata took her place in front of Ino. The two began to walk out and Temari took her place behind Ino. Two guards stood at the doors to the temple. Temari nodded on cue and the men opened the doors. "Here we go," Ino giggled.

* * *

All the guests stood turning to the side to see Ino standing with Hinata and Temari around her. Hinata walked in first with her arms flowing out to her sides. Flower petals fell from the sleeves of her dress stirring a light fragrance of rose and lavender. Ino slowly strolled up the aisle behind Hinata. She held her bouquet of lilies close to her face to accent her beauty. Temari followed closely behind Ino holding the train of her kimono up. The two made their way up to the alter where Gaara and his men stood. Gaara, Lee, and Kankuro were admiring Ino as Naruto looked at Hinata. Ino giggled when she noticed the looks the other blonde in the room was giving Hinata. Maybe they could trade vows after her and Gaara. Ino took her place in front of her man turning to hand her lilies to Temari. Temari leaned in and gave Ino a kiss on her cheek. Ino placed her focus on Gaara as their hands locked. Ino's heart swelled with joy when Gaara gave her hands a light squeeze. The priestess came up then with her hands folded in prayer.

The priestess welcomed the guests and told them to take their seats. She then pointed her focus on Ino and Gaara. She blessed the two with sacred oil and said a prayer over them. The priestess placed an incense stick between them and lit it. "To bring good health, love, wealth, and ensure their future is bright," she said. She then went over the vows with Ino and Gaara. "Now, before the kiss," the priestess said turning to pick up a red ribbon. She turned and began to wrap it around Ino and Gaara's wrists. "This ribbon signifies the bond between Ms. Ino Yamanaka, and Sabaku No Gaara. This binding ribbon is the love they share and the blood they will shed together." The priestess then tied the ribbon together in a thick knot. "This knot is thick and strong. It resembles the union between them. Their love shall never end and shall be stronger than the challenges they shall come to face in their married life. I bless you two as man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Gaara and Ino locked eyes. The corners of Gaara's lips curved upwards in a soft smile. He leaned in and Ino followed suit locking their lips together. The priestess raised her hands high in the air above the two. "I announce you two as: Sabaku No Gaara our Lord Kazekage, and Lady Ino!" The guests from both villages erupted in applause and cheers. The priestess untied the knot from their wrists and went on her way. Gaara turned to his best men who surrounded him once more giving him pats on the back. Ino turned to her bridesmaids who were sniffling and blinking back tears. The two said their goodbyes with their friends and turned to hold hands walking out of the temple. Gaara stopped at the bottom of the stairs to help Ino down. They turned to wave to everyone as they started coming out of the temple. Gaara wrapped an arm around Ino's waist, and on a pile of sand they were up in the air on their way back to the village of Sand.

* * *

Ino removed her veil from her hair and then removed the pins that kept her hair in the rose it was twisted into. Gaara came in standing behind her now out of his Kage robes in his standard black leisure outfit. He wrapped his arms around Ino's waist squeezing her lightly and placing his nose in her hair. Ino giggled hugging Gaara's arms to her. "I love you," was the only thing Gaara said. "I love you too," Ino replied turning her head upwards to kiss him. Their lips molded together. This kiss different from every other kiss they shared. This kiss was hotter and much more passionate. This was their first kiss as man and wife outside of ceremony. Gaara removed his hands from around Ino's waist bringing her into the bedroom attached to the bathroom. He stood with his back towards the bed and Ino directly in front of him. He moved his hands to the obi wrapped around her waist. He untied the sash and tossed it aside as the layers to her kimono loosened up.

Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders under the fabric of her clothing. He slid the material off her shoulders down her arms. Her kimono landed with a soft thud behind her leaving her in her negligee. Gaara's hands placed themselves on her hips lifting up her torso slowly. His hands moved to the clasp of her bra which was in the front. Ino slid her bra off herself as Gaara took her breasts in his hands. He leaned over to kiss her neck and suck lightly taking her flesh between his teeth. His thumbs rolled over her nipples in small circles. Ino moaned into Gaara's ear pressing her body to his. Her hands gripped the hem of his black shirt and began to pull upward.

Gaara let go of Ino's skin and lifted his arms. She pulled his shirt off of and wrapped it around his neck pulling his face down to her to kiss him again. Gaara placed one hand back on one of Ino's breasts as his other slid around her waist to slide beneath her panties. His hand gripped the mound of her ass kneading the flesh beneath his fingers. His thumb and index fingers came together to pinch Ino's nipple earning a moan against his mouth. His hand that played with her bottom squeezed hard pulling up earning another moan. Gaara broke the kiss turning around to lay Ino on the bed. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them off slowly. Her venus was already swollen, hot, and wet waiting for him.

Ino covered her eyes blushing red. She didn't know why she felt she had to hide her face. She lost her virginity to this man and he was now her husband. It's just that every time he touched her, every time they kissed, or even when he just looked at her- she felt butterflies in her stomach like she was falling in love with him all over again. Not to mention this was only their second time in the bedroom with each other intimately. Ino had thought that when Gaara proposed that they should be traditional with their values even though they had a head start. Gaara compromised with her on the subject matter, and arranged to stay at the home he provided for Ino while she stayed with Temari.

Gaara had been speaking with Kankuro during their time apart, and he had been learning things that he was going to use tonight. He grabbed Ino's hands and put them across her stomach. He held her up and placed pillows behind her to prop her torso up just enough. He pushed her bangs behind her ear before slinking back down to the edge of the bed. Gaara grabbed Ino's knees and spread her legs. He kissed up her left inner thigh til he felt the heat radiating from between her legs. He turned to press his lips to the bud of her clitoris causing her legs to flinch. He wrapped his arms around her legs propping her thighs on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips and gripped her tightly. He lowered his face back between her thighs and kissed the bud of her clitoris again. Ino bit her bottom lip moaning lowly and placing her hands on the frame of his face winding her fingers in his hair. "Gaara..."

Gaara closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around hers. His tongue peeked from beneath his lips to slip between her folds. Ino breathed in sharply as his tongue made contact. He knead her clitoris in small circles with his tongue. He would occasionally suck the bud of her clitoris and outer lips of her venus. Ino gripped handfuls of Gaara's hair slightly tugging. Her moans and breathing were loud and heavy. Gaara opened his eyes looking up at his wife's face. She was flustered and small beads of sweat sat on her forehead. Gaara took Ino's clitoris in his teeth applying very soft pressure. Ino was so close to orgasm that it almost hurt to hold back. Seeing her man between her legs with his seductive green eyes peering up was the push she needed.

Ino reared her head back crying out as she erupted forth in orgasm. Her legs trembled as she ejaculated. Gaara unwrapped his arms from her thighs and stood up undoing his trousers. He kicked them to the side and took hold of himself. He pushed one of Ino's legs aside keeping his grip on himself. He pressed the head of his penis to Ino's clitoris earning a squeal from her mouth and more flinching from her thighs. She was at heightened stimulation considering she had _just_ had an orgasm, and Gaara's teasing of her clitoris could have brought her to tears. "Gaara..." Ino pleaded once more. Gaara's lips twitched upward in a slight smile. He pushed his penis down between her folds to her entrance. He pushed his hips forward slipping into her. She was still as small as when they first connected in this way and it was oh so pleasing.

Gaara groaned in his throat tilting his head back. His pelvis made contact with hers and he stood still. He was in no hurry to slide away. Something was different this time. She was warm and wet just like before, but this time- the feel of himself inside of her was different. It felt more intimate and more raw. He moved his hips back and slowly forward again. Ino contracted around his penis. She was biting her bottom lip again quivering all over. Gaara repeated his motions. He wasn't picking up any speed like the first time, just moving at a leisurely pace. He wanted to make this moment last between them. It was quick- their first encounter like this. Most likely because they were new to the sensation of mingling bodies, but this time was just as new as the experience they already had. Maybe this time it was even better?

Gaara hurried his pace just slightly. He could feel himself pressing against that spot of her that caused her to ejaculate, and he didn't want her to finish off just yet. They both were panting. Sweat ran over their bodies and flew every which way when their bodies met. Gaara felt that tight pulling in his body that led from his stomach to his crotch. He bent over taking Ino in his arms. He hugged her tightly to him as he pushed forward one last time and let himself go. Ino released herself again in her second orgasm perfectly timed with his. Gaara growled deep in his throat nestling his face in her hair. She smelled so damn good with her signature fragrance, and her sweat seemed to enhanced her smell.

Gaara pulled out from her body. He threw himself down beside her taking deep breaths. Ino rolled over on top of him placing one of her legs between his as he had the night they first made love. Her pudgy little tummy fluttered against his abs as the tiny life wriggled around inside of her. Gaara slid his eyes down to Ino who looked up at him through thick eyelashes and holding a small smile. Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand on the side of her stomach. The little body on the inside of her kicked where his hand rested on her stomach. "He's moving so much," Gaara stated. " _She_ can't sit still whenever you're around me. I guess she's a Daddy's girl." Gaara smiled and pulled Ino's bangs back behind her ear. He leaned down to give her forehead a kiss. Ino giggled and traced his kanji. Her eyelids grew heavy as she yawned. "I love you so much, Lord Gaara..." Ino mumbled drifting off to sleep. The effects of fatigue wore on Gaara as well, and as he drifted into sleep replied, "I love you too, Lady Ino..."


	11. Epilogue

**OKIE DOKIE! So! Here is the last bit of hotter in the desert. It's really short because it's just setting the basis for the next story of Ino and Gaara with the addition of a character! :O ~GASP~ Lol. Please enjoy! I know it's been a while since I've updated and SPANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND I LOVE YOU OMG ;~; Thanks for putting up with me! ~Streusle**

* * *

Ino blotted the corners of her eyes with a tissue as she diced the onions for the curry she was making. They were so strong even after a half hour soak in cold water. She fought through tears as she finished cutting and threw the chunks into the pot. She fanned her eyes stepping away from the stove top to the refrigerator. The soft thudding of tiny feet filled her ears causing her to turn around. Her prized gem came running in full speed on shaky legs. "There's my princess!" Ino kneeled down with her arms open. The sound of innocent giggles danced through the air as the little one threw herself into Ino's arms.

"Mmmmm-wah!" Ino gave Kagura a loud kiss on her forehead. The little blondie placed her hands on Ino's face and giggled once again. Ino ran her fingers through the little blonde locks that turned red when combed or ran through. She had a very distinct patch of red hair underneath that was highly visible when Ino pulled her hair into a ponytail, and Ino made sure to keep her hair styled so people would always see it. Ino looked up when she heard heavy footsteps to see her Kazekage coming through the door. "There you are," Gaara said with a light tone. Ever since Ino had given birth to their daughter, Gaara seemed more light and airy. He was more obviously happy.

Kagura turned around to lift her hands and flew her fingers at her daddy. Gaara bent down to hold Kagura with one arm and help Ino stand with the other. "Thank you, honey." Ino said planting a kiss on Gaara's lips. Gaara gave Kagura a kiss on the cheek and hugged her close before giving her a reply. Gaara sat Kagura on the kitchen counter and took her little hands in his. He leaned in closer to her and rubbed his nose against hers. Kagura smiled and cooed. "I love you... I love you so much, Kagura." Kagura giggled placing her mouth on Gaara's nose in a kiss. Ino looked over watching Gaara with Kagura. Her eyes welled up with tears and her throat hinged as she watched his world expand. He did love their daughter with everything in him. He made sure he was the last to see her before they went to bed and he also checked on her through the night, just as long as Ino was the first one to see her in the morning.

Gaara looked over to Ino wearing a big smile on his face. Ino wiped her eyes and returned a smile. "I can't wait for her to start talking," Gaara said. Ino giggled and turned to stir the pot before removing it from the heat to pack Gaara his lunch. "You say that, but you'll miss it when she's telling you why you're wrong and she's right," Ino teased. Gaara picked Kagura up chuckling. "You may be right," he said blowing on Kagura's cheek earning a laugh. "I _know_ I'm right," Ino remarked. Gaara looked over at Ino out of the corner of his eyes. "Well, if she's going to be anything like her mother, I guess I can wait a while longer." Ino snickered and put a lid on the bowl turning to Gaara. "Trade?" Gaara frowned and took a small step back. "Do we have to?" Ino nodded trying to fight off her smile. "Yes. You are still the Kazekage and have business to attend to."

Gaara sighed and held Kagura out towards Ino. Kagura reached out and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck as Ino took hold of her. Gaara grabbed his bowl of curry and retrieved his gourd from the corner of the kitchen. "Have a great day, honey. Don't work yourself too hard, okay?" Gaara fastened his harness and nodded turning to walk out. "I will. You two enjoy yourselves. I love you." Ino followed Gaara to the door and watched as he walked down the road towards the mansion. "I love you too. Say 'bye' to daddy, Kagura!" Kagura reached out to Gaara closing and opening her fist talking baby talk. Gaara paused turning to raise a hand waving back to his little girl. He couldn't take enough pleasure in the sight of his lady and child. He was forever happy with his life. All of his pain and all of his suffering from years past were nothing to him now. His wife and his daughter were all he knew now beside being a leader. He was on top of the world, and as long as he had his girls nothing could take him down. Nothing could take him down. Nothing..?


End file.
